Life Ever After
by JoeNeal
Summary: Sequel to Lost and found. Peter and El are now officially Neal's parents and it seems that they all got their happy ending after all, but is it the end? No, not yet..there are still many challenges and obstacles that the Burke family face in their life ever after..will they actually live happily ever after? Teen!Neal fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii everybody :)**

 **So, I missed you all and decided to come back with this sequel to _'Lost and Found_ '. So those who haven't read it, I would really recommend that you read it first. It's really long and so I hope that it doesn't loose your interest halfway through and you come back here to read this :-)**

 **Disclaimer:- I still don't own White Collar or Neal :( But..someday.. :-)**

 **...**

"Hey! Mom! I'm home!" Neal's cheerful voice filled the Burke kitchen as he entered through the back door. The school was over and it was late afternoon, so Neal knew that El must be in the kitchen.

Surely, El's sweet sound came as the reply immediately, "Hey, baby! You are just in time for a nice mug of hot chocolate."

Neal flashed his sunny smile. Satchmo came barking towards Neal and Neal crouched down to his level and patted and played with the yellow lab affectionately. "Hey, buddy! I missed you!" He kissed the dog's nose and the animal licked him lovingly and woofed once more and ran outside the house. Neal stood up. Chuckling fondly at Satchmo's retreating form, he shut the door behind him and took his usual seat at the table, and dumped his school bad next to his feet. "I'm hungry too, Mom." He said.

"Of course, honey!" El set the glass of hot chocolate along with a plate of fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies in front of Neal. "I knew you'd be hungry." She replied with her kind smile.

Neal grinned and picked up his glass and took a long sip. He then started munching on those cookies. "So, how was your day, Mom? Did the client like your presentation? He agreed?" He asked between bites of cookies.

"Yes! I got it! The client liked my work very much." El beamed.

"Hah! I knew it! You're the best, Mum!" Neal smiled. El giggled. It always warmed her heart when Neal praised her like this.

The sound of the front door being opened and then closed again halted their little conversation. El knew it was Peter who had entered so she called out, "Hon! We are in here!"

Peter entered the kitchen after a few seconds with a content smile gracing his face. He could never get enough of this perfect family moment. Ever since Neal had officially become their son, each day only brought more and more joy and happiness. There was never a dull moment in their lives. Peter was extremely thankful to get this lucky.

"Hey, hon!" He walked up to his beautiful wife and hugged her and kissed her softly. "I missed you!" El giggled and kissed him back soundly. Neal grinned.

Neal then made a gagging sound and spoke, "Eww..too much PDA, guys!" Both broke the kiss together and rolled their eyes. "Neal!" El admonished. Neal started laughing and it was the most melodious sound to the Burke couple.

They parted and Peter settled down on his usual seat, opposite Neal but no before ruffling his brown curls. Neal protested in mock annoyance. "Hey! Not the hair, Dad! I have an image to maintain." He tried to smooth his wild bangs but was failing miserably and it still looked like he had been given an electric shock.

Peter laughed at this. His heart still fluttered whenever Neal addressed him 'Dad'. Almost a month had passed since they officially adopted Neal and the kid had been calling him Dad ever since but for Peter it always seemed like he was hearing it for the first time and his heart filled with immense happiness. He shook his head slightly and brought his attention back to his son. "So, buddy! How was school?" He asked smiling.

"School was great, Dad!" Neal's reply was prompt. He swallowed his last of the cookie piece and drank the remaining hot chocolate. Peter felt relief course through his body. When Neal had first started school, it wasn't easy. Neal wasn't sure about it because it had been a while since he had been to a school. It was true to some extent because in the start, Neal mostly isolated himself from his schoolmates because he thought that someone might know that he was once a renowned criminal but then slowly he realised that nobody at school seemed to be bothered by that and soon his charm couldn't be resisted by anyone and he was the most popular kid there. But still Peter feared that something might happen that might cause Neal to loose interest in school.

"You won't believe this. I got selected for the inter school art competition. Mr. Dhawan, my art teacher really liked my work and he suggested my name. The competition will start next week. I will be going to different schools for that. This is great, right!" Neal spoke enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Peter and El's faces mirrored Neal's expression. El quickly came over to Neal and wrapped him in her arms. "We're so proud of you, sweetie!" Peter nodded, completely agreeing with El.

"Thanks, guys!" Neal broke apart. His eyes were suddenly wet and Peter and El could sense the instant change in Neal's cheerfull mood as he spoke again, "This.. This is all because of you both. If you hadn't accepted me, I don't know where I would be right now. Thank you!"

Peter and El's heart broke at Neal's sincere words. Peter got up and stood next to El and squeezed Neal's shoulder in comfort. "Neal, you don't have to feel that way. It's not that we accepted you. That is completely irrelevant. We are a family now. Don't even for one second forget that. We love you, buddy, and we would do anything to keep you happy."

Neal stared at his parents. Their eyes held so much love for him that it overwhelmed him. How had he gotten this lucky? He nodded and replied, "I know. I love you too." He smiled his most infectious smile in an effort to relieve the look of tension on his parents' face.

Peter and El immediately relaxed. Peter squeezed Neal's shoulder once more and spoke, "That's better!" and took his seat again. He then took a sip from his coffee mug which El had set earlier. El too joined then with her own mug.

"So, hon! You going back to the Bureau?" She asked.

Peter shook his head and gulped down his remaining coffee before replying. "No, not the Bureau, El! I'm actually going on a stakeout. Don't know how much long will that take."

Neal asked eagerly, "Can I come with you, Dad! Please." He jumped up and down slightly in his seat.

Peter shook his head, "Don't you have to go to the community center today, buddy?"

Neal shook his head too. "Nope! Today's Thursday. Remember? Today no community center." He grinned.

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about that." Neal's eyes sparkled with excitement. He knew Peter would not say no now but then continued, "El's going to be at home, so you stay with her, alright! You can help her by tasting some of her delicacies!" Neal scowled.

"Um.. Actually, honey, I have got this meeting that is very important. I have to go." El replied regretfully. She then turned to address Neal, "But, Neal, sweetheart, you stay at home and finish your homework, okay!"

"I don't have any homework, guys! Come on, please, Mum! Dad! Can I go, please?" Neal implored.

"Call Mozzie over. I'm sure he can keep you busy until we come home." El suggested.

"Mozzie's God knows where and I don't think he's going to show up soon. He's like that only. Keeps disappearing. Now can I come with you, Dad! Please." He whined.

Peter opened his mouth to reply but El beat him to it. "No, honey! It could be dangerous."

"Oh, come on, Mom! It's not like I haven't been in a dangerous situation at all! Please!" Neal made sure that he was giving his best puppy dog eyes look.

Peter laughed. "You know, kid, that look doesn't do anything to me or El, right?" He pointed his finger on Neal's face.

Neal crossed his hands and pouted. "Okay, fine! Leave me here! Let me die of boredom!"

Peter rolled his eyes on Neal's theatrics. "Alright, son! You can come."

"Peter!"

"Relax, El! It just a simple case of surveillance. It's nothing dangerous at all. The intel we have received suggests that it might be totally wrong but I decided to give it a shot. No risk involved. I promise."

"Yes!" Neal punched the air with much enthusiasm than required. He shot out of his chair and ran through the house to his Winter Wonderland. He shouted as he went, "I will be ready in a jiffy."

Peter chuckled while shaking his head. Neal was seriously one huge ball of endless energy. He turned to face El who's expression remained worried. He once again opened his mouth to speak but once again El interrupted him.

"Peter! How could you say yes?" She asked, concern coloring her beautiful face.

"El, hon, I told you. It is a simple surveillance. You know that I wouldn't take him if I thought even for a single second that it would be dangerous, right?"

El sighed, "I know, Peter! It's just that I don't think I can even bear the thought of anything happening to him. We are living this happy life after a lot of pain. I don't want to make it go away."

Peter took his wife's hand in his and squeezed. "You know that I wouldn't let anything happen to him or ruin our happily ever after right?"

"I know, hon! I don't doubt you. I fear his past life. What if somebody from his past comes up? What if James' old acquaintance suddenly crops up? What if something happens and we loose him? What if..."

"Sh..sh..El!" Peter whispered gently. He got up and crouched on his heels in front of his wife and spoke again, "Nothing, I repeat, nothing will ever happen like that, okay! And even if something does happen then I will make sure the problem is taken care of before it ruins our little family, alright."

El nodded. A few tears leaked from her eyes and Peter brushed them away gently with his thumbs. He smiled and El returned it. He then got up on his feet but not before squeezing El's hands in comfort.

Suddenly Neal was there and was practically bouncing on his feet. "Okay, Dad! Let's go! I'm ready." He was now dressed in teal shirt and black jeans along with his jacket.

Peter and El turned to look at Neal. Neal frowned. They had this look that they had generally when they were worried. Something wasn't right. Wait, was El crying? It seemed like it because her eyes were wet. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Peter shook his head immediately and replied. "It's nothing, kiddo! Just between me and your Mom. It goes with the job of being parents."

Neal's frown deepened. "Okay.." He drawled out.

El smiled and covered the distance between her and her son and hugged him. "Be careful, okay, sweetie!"

Neal grinned. He looked over El's shoulder at Peter and replied, "Aren't I always?"

Peter groaned and rolled his eyes while El admonished Neal gently, "Oh, please, honey! You are anything but careful!"

 **...**

 **At the site of the stakeout.**

Peter let out an exhausted sigh for what it felt like was fiftieth time. They were at the place since two hours but uptil now nothing out of ordinary had happened. In fact, nothing had happened at all. But then Peter huffed out another sigh, fifty first. Yes, he was keeping count!

He rolled his eyes. He didn't get to see anything out of ordinary but he DID have a very exasperated, cranky teenager with him right now. He was seriously regretting bringing Neal at the place. Kid would have had more fun in the house compared to this.

Neal was constantly fiddling with the radio stations. He was bored, bored and bored. Sitting in the Taurus constantly for two hours and doing nothing was not what he had thought. He had believed to see some action. But NO! There was no action! In fact there was nothing here! Zero! Zilch! Nada!

Looking at Neal like this Peter was transported back to the past when he and Neal were going to the Bureau for the first time. Neal was so nervous then too. He had been messing with the radio then too just like today. Neal had then asked the question, 'Will you miss me?'

Peter's heart constricted in his chest. It was as if he was reliving that moment again. He shook his head to clear his mind with such thoughts. That was past and this is present. That time the situation was very intense but not now. Neal was with them now. Truly with them. He was their son! Peter could never be enough thankful for that.

"Come on, Neal!" Peter said. He decided to kill Neal's boredom with some talking. Yes, they had done nothing but that, but it seemed that the kid was bored easily. "Haven't you toyed enough with the buttons? I am actually awed by the fact that they are still working."

Neal stopped whatever he was doing and glared at Peter. "I'm bored!"

Peter rolled his eyes. As if it wasn't that obvious! Bored was written all over the kid!

"Well, play one station that you like! I mean how hard can that be!" Peter exclaimed.

Neal stared at Peter. Suddenly he was transported back in the same past too. He smiled. How much had changed since then. He remembered how he had asked Peter that question. Suddenly he felt the need to talk Peter about it. "Dad.." He started to say, little unsure about it.

Peter frowned. Neal sounded nervous. But why? "Yes, buddy? What is it?"

"It was real." Was all that Neal answered.

Peter's frown deepened. "What was real, Neal?"

"The question that I had asked you. It was real." Neal replied after a slight hesitation.

"Oh!" Peter murmured softly. If he was being true to himself then after learning that Neal was faking his memory loss he had doubted the kid in many in things. This question was included in his list of doubts too. He had always wanted to ask Neal whether he was telling the truth then but feared that Neal would be hurt by that question. But today, Neal himself had cleared his doubts. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his chest because Neal's that question had affected him more than he could admit.

He suddenly back back to reality and found Neal staring at him with a mixture of nervousness, hope and doubt. Blue eyes staring into brown ones, silently seeking Peter's reply other than the 'Oh'. Peter smiled warmly at Neal and answered, "I was hoping for it to be real, kid. God knows, how much I was hoping for it." He paused and then added, "My answer was genuine too, kid."

Neal smiled and finally relaxed. He turned his attention back to the radio and once again started messing with it. Peter shook his head in disbelief. "Hey! Just choose one damn station, kid!"

Neal looked at Peter who had his eyebrows raised. He shook his head and retorted in annoyance, "Nothing's interesting, Dad! How much longer do we have to stay here?"

Peter raised his hands in defense. "Uh huh! Don't get angry at me, buddy! It was you who had volunteered to tag along. You were too eager! Remember?"

Neal scowled, "Yeah right!" He started meddling with the stations once again.

Peter's eyes traveled to the warehouse. It remained eerily quiet. He was beginning to think that this was completely a waste of time. The Bureau wasn't interested about this whole thing from the start but Peter had still wanted to be sure. He sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands. He decided to sit for another hour and then leave.

He once again looked at Neal who was staring at the radio as if it was its fault that he was sitting in the car. "So, another five sessions and then your community services are over." Peter said only to keep Neal distracted from the radio because Peter feared that the radio would meet its early demise by the hands of the kid if he didn't do anything about it.

"Yeah! But.. I really want to continue going there, Dad!" Neal replied. He stopped toying with the stations and looked into Peter's eyes with a serious expression.

"Really?" Peter asked in genuine surprise. He was completely expecting Neal to tell him that yes, thank goodness it's over but apparently Neal had other plans.

"Yeah, Dad! Helping those kids with their studies and art makes me feel good about this whole thing. These kids, where I go, can't afford good teachers, so I want to continue helping them. I mean, I.. Not everyone is lucky as I am, right! I really want to keep doing it...If it is completely okay with you, Dad!"Neal replied earnestly.

Peter sat stunned at Neal's completely honest words. Neal was such an amazing human being. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Neal in his life. He was so overwhelmed by Neal's kind heart that he wasn't sure if he could utter correct words from his mouth so he simply nodded. He looked at Neal with immense pride and Neal couldn't help but blush at the praise.

He looked away from Peter to hide his blush and his eyes locked on the warehouse. He frowned. They had been sitting here for almost three hours now but there wasn't any activity going on in there even for one second.

"So, what's in there, Dad?" He asked turning his eyes back on Peter.

Peter sighed. He wouldn't admit it but he was bored too. But he wasn't going to tell that to the kid and see the winning glee in his eyes. No ways!

"Well, according to the intel that we received, that warehouse over there" he pointed his forefinger at the said warehouse, "it is actually storing precious stones worth billions."

Neal whistled in awe. "Wow! And you are telling me this only now?" He looked at Peter incredulously. Peter's face remained impassive. Neal rolled his eyes. "Well.. what are we waiting for? We should be there instead of this stupid car!" He spoke excitedly.

Peter raised his voice, "Hey! This car ain't stupid, okay!" Neal just rolled his eyes and scoffed. Peter conveniently ignored Neal and continued, "This whole thing, it is just a hunch. The intel we received, we are not even sure who gave them the information in the first place. Plus, we don't have anything to connect it to the warehouse to gather a warrant. We can't just go busting into it."

"But, Dad! Those are priceless items in there! How can we just sit there and not do anything about it?" Neal bit back more harshly than intended but he really couldn't understand how and why was Peter just sitting there doing nothing.

Peter squeezed Neal's thigh to get him to relax. "Relax, Neal! Okay! Just relax!" He exclaimed. Neal scoffed and waved his hand in indifference and Peter refrained himself from getting angry at him. "Neal, son, I know that the temptation is strong but, buddy, we have no warrant yet. We just can't go in like that."

"But.."

"No buts, Neal! We are not going in unless we see or hear any suspicious activity going on in there, alright." Peter's voice held such authority that even Neal couldn't do anything about it.

"Great! Just great, Dad!"

Neal pushed back into his seat and crossed his arms and let out a very exasperated sigh. He looked away from Peter and gazed out through his side of the window.

Peter hated to see his son like this. Neal should always remain happy. And Peter felt it was his responsibility to see to it that his kid remained that way. Plus, wasn't that what parents generally did? Even though this whole parenting thing was new to Peter, he knew that parents did everything in their hands to see that their child was happy. Always.

"Okay, you know what? We give fifteen minutes to this whole surveillance thing. If by then, we still don't see anything, we leave, okay?" He tried to placate Neal.

But Neal just crossed his arms even tighter and replied dryly, "Yeah, whatever!" He didn't turn to Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes. Neal was so stubborn sometimes. "Aw, come on, kiddo! I'm sure by the time we go home, the kitchen will be filled with the aroma of those tiny hens that you like!"

As if on cue, Neal's tummy rumbled loudly, making it very clear to its owner that it needed to be fed. Neal jerked his head and stared at Peter and Peter stared back but then both of them started laughing hysterically.

Suddenly the noise of a couple of shots being fired pierced the air. Both Peter and Neal startled at the sudden noise and both instinctively knew that it came from the warehouse because it was the only building in the area. Everywhere else was barren.

"Damn it!" Peter growled. His left hand quickly went inside his pants pocket. Neal assumed that Peter was just removing his gun. He quickly turned away from Peter and unlocked his door. The fingers of his left arm curled around the door handle to push it open, and that's when he felt first and then heard. The distinct snap. Snap of the handcuffs.

He turned sharply towards Peter and let out a shocked gasp. Peter was looking at him with an smug expression and that annoyed Neal to no end. "What the hell!" He growled at Peter, his face turning into tomato red in anger. He jiggled his hand that was cuffed to the steering wheel to free it but to no avail.

Peter sighed, "I know, Neal, that you want to come with me but, kid, not happening. I promised El that I would not put your life in danger. I very much intend on keeping my promise."

"But, Dad! This is not fair!" He twisted his cuffed hand wildly. "Let me free! Come on!" Peter rested his hand on Neal's cuffed one to stop him from hurting himself.

"Come on, Neal! Stop it. You will hurt yourself. Please." Peter implored.

"But..but you can't go in there alone, Dad! It could be dangerous!" Neal retorted in anger.

"Exactly my point, buddy!" Peter answered smirking slightly, only to difuse some of Neal's anger. Neal glared daggers. "It can be dangerous and I can't take that risk with your life." Peter continued ignoring Neal's deadly glare.

"And your life? Huh? What about your life, Dad? What about that?" Neal snarled.

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reopened his eyes and spoke calmly. "Neal, kiddo, I'm a trained FBI agent. I can take care of myself. It's not that I haven't been in this dangerous situation before. I can do this. You stay here, alright. I will go and check it out. I will be back even before you blink your eyes. Okay." Then, as if a light bulb had went on he ordered, "The handcuffs remain, Neal! I know it's piece of cake for you to free yourself but I am ordering you to not do it, alright!"

Neal fumed. How could Peter do this. Didn't he realise that going inside without any backup was insane. Peter just rolled his eyes at Neal's glaring eyes. He shook his head and got out of the Taurus. He shut the door and pulled out his gun from it's holster. He gazed into Neal's angry blue eyes and whispered, "Stay put!"

Neal's scowl deepened and his glare intensified tenfold. Peter shook his head and turned away from from Neal to the direction of the warehouse. He slowly began to walk towards the unknown danger with his gun ready in his hands.

Neal's eyes were glued on Peter's short trek. He closed his eyes in worry. This was so stupid of his father to do this. He twisted his cuffed hand once again. "Damn it!" He snarled. He stared at his cuffed hand and bit his lower lip. He could easily slip those cuffs but his Dad had strictly prohibited him from doing so. His eyes gazed at the warehouse and saw Peter going inside. He closed his eyes and huffed out a deep sigh. This was all so stupid. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" He cursed loudly.

 **...**

Peter stealthily approached the warehouse. After those two gunshots, no other noise had come from within the building but that definitely didn't mean that this was nothing. Somebody had fired those shots. Surely, someone or more than one person was inside. He had to be very careful. He reached the door and twisted the door handle. To his surprise it was open. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his Taurus. Neal was looking very much annoyed but Peter knew what he did was for his own safety.

He turned back to the inviting danger and entered the warehouse slowly.

The warehouse was dimly lit. The only light coming from the fluorescent bulb hanging above from the ceiling. Peter adjusted his vision as it was really difficult to make things out. He walked deeper into the warehouse, holding his gun tightly. His knee hit one of the crates that were scattered around the area. The gun holding hand fumbled and Peter muttered a curse. He straightened himself and took a step forward but then froze in his steps as a sharp voice boomed in the warehouse.

"Welcome, Agent Burke!"

Another voice followed, "To your death!" This new voice cackled and it sent a chill down to Peter's spine that had nothing to do with the temperature of the area. The second voice seemed to be coming from very close to Peter. He started to turn around but then at the same instant he was smacked hard on his head. Pain flared in Peter's skull. He didn't even have the time to react to this sudden assault as he felt someone snatch his gun away.

Now that both his hands were free, they instinctively reached for his head to stop the pain. He then felt hands, strong hands on his upper arms and he was pushed forward mercilessly and before he knew, he was being tied to one of the metal poles that were supporting the weight of the warehouse. Peter remained helpless through this entire event because of the blow to his head.

Peter slowly started to become aware of his surroundings after a few minutes and his vision cleared. The metal pole dug into his spine and the ropes burned his wrists. He tried to twist them free but they were tied very tightly. He gave up and gazed forward. In front of him stood two men, smirking evilly. First guy was a balding man with muscular body of about forty-forty five years. Second man was tall and lanky, looking younger than the first one, around thirty years of age. Though they were both physically different, Peter could tell that somehow they were related.

"Welcome, Agent Burke." The balding guy repeated. "We have been waiting for you." His partner laughed.

Peter's heart sank as he realised that he had walked straight into a trap.

Well, at least Neal is okay. He thought in consolation.

 **...**

 **Okay, so here it is. Managed to catch your interest? I hope so :)**

 **This was originally going to be a one shot but as you can see it became too lengthy so will post next part soon :)**

 **One question, should I make this into many one shots or a multi chapter fic?**

 **Please review and let me know :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so so overwhelmed by the response that this sequel has received. Seriously, I didn't think that you guys will come back to read this. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart :)**

 **Ally- Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm really flattered :) Guest1- Thank you for coming back to read this sequel. Your review meant a lot to me :) Guest- Thank you for such a nice review and following my story from the start :)**

 **I forgot to mention in the first chapter that English is not my first language, so you see any grammatical errors or typos, please bear with me and let me know :)**

 **...**

"This was planned from the beginning!" Peter stated more than asked. His head was pounding viciously but he didn't think that he had suffered any concussion. He once again tried to loosen the ropes but he failed. Suddenly he was hit by a strange pungent smell. Why hadn't he noticed it earlier? Maybe he was too engrossed in finding out who had fired the shot when he had entered. It was this very familiar stench but the severity of the whole situation was hindering his ability to think clearly. How could he have been this stupid! He was an FBI agent for God sakes! To his defence he had thought that this whole thing wasn't that dangerous and because of that he had acted irrationally, and it didn't even occur to him that he should have called for the backup for entering this damn warehouse. Damn it! He cursed himself. And he thought Neal was the one who was always careless.

Neal! Neal was still in the car! Peter prayed fervently that the kid stayed put. That way he would be safe. If only he had given his cell to Neal. At least he could have called for backup. He needed to buy a personal cell phone for the kid for times like these. The kid had told him that his cell that he had received as a Christmas gift had been destroyed by Max but then it had totally skipped out of Peter's mind to get a new one for Neal. He was seriously regretting his mistake now.

Peter was brought out of his musings as the balding man started to talk once again,

"A little late in realising that this was planned, don't you think?" He smirked. "Check his pockets." He turned to his partner and ordered, and his companion complied immediately. Peter grimaced even as he twisted himself to get rid of his bonds. The lanky guy quickly patted Peter down and took away latter's wallet and cell phone and handed the said items over to his partner, who didn't waste any time and crushed the cell phone under his booted foot.

"Hey!" Peter protested as he stared at his now broken cell phone but the balding guy ignored him and was now checking out Peter's wallet. Great! Peter thought. Now how in the hell was he going to call anybody for help. The guy holding his wallet smirked and removed the cash, and pushed the wallet back in Peter's pants pocket carelessly.

"You must be wondering why you were led here?" The balding man asked, pocketing the cash that he lifted from Peter's wallet. He didn't wait for Peter's reply though and continued, "You remember Ted Mckenzie? Whom you arrested for smuggling diamonds."

Peter screwed his face as racked his brains. Ted Mckenzie? Why did that name sound familiar? Peter suddenly remembered the famous diamond smuggler that he had arrested a few years back. It had been a difficult case but Peter had nailed it eventually. Looking at the two guys standing in front of him, Peter could now easily tell that they were all related. All three definitely shared some common facial features. Maybe they were brothers.

"Yeah, I remember him. So, I arrested him and now you guys want revenge? But Ted Mckenzie is dead, right?" Peter asked calmly even though his insides were screaming at him that his question was the answer itself and he was already dreading the outcome of all this.

"Our brother died because of you, Agent!" The lanky guy spat in anger because he didn't like it that the agent was calm when he should have been panicking, and his partner mirrored his expression. They were indeed brothers.

"Me? No!" Peter exclaimed. "That was an accident. He was caught between the two rival prisoners. I had nothing to do with any of it."

"But he was in the prison because of you, Agent!" The lanky guy snarled again.

"I did that only because it was necessary for me to do as an FBI agent. I never held any personal grudge against him." Peter tried to reason with those two men.

"We don't care! His death is on you!" The lanky guy sneered. Seriously the guy's upper floor was empty. Peter thought bitterly.

"And so now you die too!" His partner said in a matter of fact tone.

"What?" Peter gasped out. "Listen, this is not the way to go about it. I am truly sorry for your loss but revenge will not bring your brother back." He tried to make those guys understand but apparently Peter's plea fell on deaf ears as the balding guy spoke,

"You are going to regret that day, Agent. Going to regret meeting our brother at all. But, you should be glad that you won't be having much time to ponder over your actions." He smirked coldly.

Peter's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?" He dared to ask. He feared that they might just shoot him on the spot.

"You see, Agent, This warehouse- we have already doused it with kerosene." Peter's eyes widened in shock. So that was this peculiar odour. This was even worse.

"Yeah! One lit and Boom!" His partner beamed and Peter's stomach dropped. These guys had actually planned all well in advance.

"What? Are you crazy? Do you have any idea, how much you are going to pay for killing an FBI agent?" Peter asked harshly.

"Oh, believe us, Agent! We know exactly what we are getting into. But we don't care! We only want you to pay for our brother's death." The lanky guy replied smiling in satisfaction.

Fear coursed through Peter's entire being. Out of all the possibilities of dying, he didn't think he was going to face death by burning alive. He once again cursed himself for dashing in without any backup. "No! You can't do this! This is insane!" He cried out in desperation.

"But we are exactly going to do just that!" The balding man replied cackling. Peter struggled helplessly against the ropes that were binding him to the pole but the ropes just wouldn't budge.

The lanky guy pulled out a matchbox from his pocket and removed a stick from it. He purposely raised the stick in front of Peter, taunting him and then lit it.

"No! Please! Don't!" Peter yelled. He struggled harder but the ropes remained tight as ever.

"Goodbye! Agent Burke!" The balding man laughed in amusement and Peter wanted nothing but to wipe off that smug expression on that guy's face.

The lanky guy suddenly threw the lit matchstick far across the warehouse in one corner as instantly bright flames started dancing in front of them.

"Damn it!" Peter cursed as his eyes took in the bright yellow flames.

"Have fun! Enjoy your last minutes in peace, Agent! It's only a matter of time before you go poof!" The lanky guy's partner drawled. He and his companion then turned away from Peter and were out of the warehouse within seconds through the back door.

Peter resumed twisting himself free valiantly but it was fruitless. The flames were slowly circling the warehouse and Peter knew that it wouldn't be long before the flames approached him, and engulfed him completely.

Suddenly, Peter began to feel the difference in the room's temperature as he continued to struggle. Beads of sweat had started forming on his forehead and it was getting increasingly hot with each passing second. He eyes involuntarily went towards the roaring flames. It was fast approaching and Peter's chest constricted as smoke started filling the air and he coughed.

"This is it!" He muttered to himself in defeat because the ropes just wouldn't give away. He closed his eyes. El's beautiful face instantly came to his mind. How would she live without him. At least she will have Neal with her. Neal! As if Peter had just now remembered bringing the kid to this site. Damn it! Peter cursed. The kid was still inside the car. He prayed that those guys hadn't seen him. He should have brought the kid along with him into the warehouse. But no. It was better this way. Those insane men would have taken Neal too. At least the kid was safe. The kid must have seen the fire by now. Peter just hoped that Neal didn't do anything crazy.

Peter was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't notice a person enter the warehouse. Suddenly he felt a tug at his bonds. Someone was trying to release him. His eyes shot open. "Oh! Thank God!" He stuttered in relief even as he twisted his body to get a look at his saviour. His relief quickly turned into shock when he realised that his saviour was none other than Neal.

"Neal!" Peter coughed out.

"Shhh.. Dad! Don't talk!" Neal worked furiously to untie the ropes. "Save your breath, Dad! Or else.. You will run out of the much needed oxygen. Don't talk!" Peter nodded weakly and waited for Neal to do his work. After what seemed like eternity, Neal was finally able to get rid of those nasty ropes.

Peter instantly brought his hands forward and stretched his muscles to get them to work as his limbs had become numb after being tied like that. He then quickly turned to Neal. The kid was smiling- in relief. Peter shook his head. He was going to murder the boy for not following the orders but for now Peter was glad that he was here. Neal's timing couldn't have been more impeccable.

He hugged his son fervently and then let him go when from the corner of his eyes Peter saw the yellow flames nearing them rapidly. "Damn! Come on, kid! Let's get out of here!" He started to walk in the direction of the back door but Neal's grip on his wrist stopped him. He turned back to the kid and frowned.

"Those guys have locked the doors from outside. I saw them coming out of here and locking it. I didn't have enough time to pick the lock." Peter's eyes narrowed at Neal's last words and Neal visibly cringed. "Uh.. I mean that I had no time to unlock it." Peter now rolled his eyes and Neal ignored it and continued, "I mean I couldn't let you be here for long." He coughed a little and continued, "We can't get out from there, Dad!" Neal said, wiping his sweaty forehead with his shirt sleeve.

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here?" Peter asked. Desperation and frustration clear in his tone. His head was spinning, making him nauseous. The warehouse was now completely filled with smoke. It was getting really difficult to see. Both, Peter and Neal's eyes started watering and they began coughing more violently.

"I came through the main door, Dad! It's open. Come on!" Neal replied in between coughs.

Peter nodded. He was quickly loosing his strength. The smoke and heat was making it very difficult for him to breathe. His head was pounding too. The hit hadn't broken his skin and so no blood had oozed but it still had hurt like hell. He feared that he would loose consciousness even before getting out of the warehouse.

Neal gazed at Peter with concern. He knew he had to get him out soon. He scanned the area. The flames had completely surrounded the warehouse. It had swallowed majority of the crates but miraculously the front area was still free from the fire. Not completely free, but free enough to get out. Neal put his arm around Peter's shoulder and supported most of his father's weight and started guiding them both towards the exit.

The warehouse was like a huge burning furnace now. Both Peter and Neal were completely drenched in sweat and were coughing harshly as they inhaled the smoke unwillingly.

Halfway through and they heard a loud creak. They glanced upwards just in time to see a large wooden beam dislodging itself from the ceiling and falling rapidly down towards them. Without any further thought, Neal hurled himself forward along with Peter and landed on the floor, hitting the ground hard. The wooden beam fell on the ground harmlessly behind them with a huge cracking sound.

Neal let out a howl of pained cry as an excruciating pain shot through his left forearm which was pinned under his entire weight. Peter was lucky to have landed on the floor with a slight hindrance. His fall was broken by the crate that was resting on his way. Peter's hands had clutched the crate right before landing on the ground, sending the contents of the crate flying around in every direction of the warehouse.

"Wow!" Neal exclaimed despite himself. The floor was sparkling brightly as it was covered with the precious stones. Peter shook his head in disbelief at Neal's apparent excitement upon seeing those priceless gems. Even in danger, Neal's eyes had lit up seeing those stones. Sometimes the kid was just impossible. The fire was creeping towards them real fast. Peter managed to get on his feet after couple of tries. He coughed, inhaling some more of the swirling smoke. He saw through his watery eyes that Neal had gotten to his feet too but was clutching his left arm closely to his chest. He would check it out when they were out of danger.

Neal stumbled towards Peter and once again hooked his arm, his right arm around Peter's shoulders and walked as quickly as possible towards the exit. Neal kept glancing between the roaring flames and Peter, who looked like he was about to pass out. "Shit!" He cursed. He had to get out and that too quickly. He forced himself to keep going despite the agonising pain in his left hand and being tired himself and after a few precious seconds was finally able to get out of the burning warehouse.

Neal didn't stop though. He kept stumbling towards the car all the while supporting Peter's weight against him. They both began coughing violently as soon as their lungs hit fresh air. But Neal kept going stubbornly. When they reached the Taurus, Neal dropped Peter gently on the ground, leaned him against the passenger side door and stood there trying to get his breathing in control.

Peter had his eyes closed. The fresh air had done miraculous job in making him feel better. The small cuts and bruises were now stinging less. The monster of an headache that he had, had eased to a bearable state. His lungs were becoming clearer and clearer of the inhaled smoke and his breathing was getting better with that too. But he still was exhausted. He just wanted to go home and sleep. This whole thing was so overwhelming. He shouldn't have come here after all. He kept his eyes closed and took in deep breaths, coughing a bit here and there in between the breaths.

Neal was starting to breathe a lot more better now that they were out in the open. He glanced down to his left arm that he was holding so tightly to his chest. Even the slightest movement was causing blinding pain. He grimaced. His wrist was definitely broken.

Neal gazed at Peter. Peter was still sitting in the same position with his eyes closed. His face was marred with various cuts and bruises here and there. His clothes had blackened and were tattered at some places. Neal bit in lower lip in worry. He knew that they had to get checked out. They had to call 911. He asked softly, "Dad! Need your mobile. Got to call 911."

Peter didn't reply instantly and Neal's heart stopped for all two seconds. He feared that Peter might have finally succumbed to the darkness, but then Peter's weak reply came. " No, mobile. Those guys broke it! Will have to go to the nearest hospital ourselves."

"Oh! Okay! Just rest for a while. We can leave as soon as you start feeling better." Neal replied. "Who were they? Why did they do this?" Neal asked after a few seconds of silence.

Peter shrugged and replied panting, "Long story. Will tell you later."

Neal nodded even though Peter's eyes were still closed and he couldn't see him. His eyes went downwards to the broken wrist but then Neal's eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"Damn!" He cursed.

He shook his head and glanced at Peter and then to the warehouse. He nodded licking his lips as he made up his mind. "Dad! You stay right here! I will be right back! Alright!" He said and did not wait for Peter's reply, and stumbled into the direction of the burning warehouse as quickly as his legs could take him.

It took a few seconds for Peter to realise what Neal had just said to him. His eyes flew open. "What the hell?" He asked in apprehension but Neal was nowhere in view. "Neal!" He called out but no reply came. Peter's heart skipped a beat when it dawned on him that Neal might have been talking about the warehouse and gone back to the doomed building. His eyes darted towards the burning building just in time to see Neal's body disappearing into the warehouse.

"Neal!" He cried out in fear and desperation. Seeing Neal disappear into the warehouse brought back Peter to his senses. He became more alert and all his fatigue vanished at once. He got to his feet with the support of the car. He took in a few breaths to gain control over himself.

"Damn it!" Peter growled. He pulled himself straight and started walking towards the deadly building. His heart pounded in his chest in tune with each step that he took forward. What the hell was that stupid kid thinking- going like that, straight away to his death! No! Peter cried out! Neal was not going to die! He would kill the kid himself if he died.

He came to a halt in front of the building. Huge flames bellowed from the said building and Peter's vision became hazy because of the large cloud of smoke. Bits and pieces of wooden splinters and broken glass were thrown out here and there. He let out a choked sob when he realised that the entrance was almost completely engulfed in fire. He entire body went cold and dread pooled in the pit of his stomach, and he felt weak in his legs, as if they could no longer bear his weight.

"Neal! Neal!"

Peter cried out. He trembled in panic. He shook his head. This was not the time to panic. He had to go inside and save Neal. He had just taken a step or two when a huge explosion rocked him backwards and Peter had only enough time to register that Neal was thrown out through the entrance, or did the kid threw himself out- Peter would ask that later, that is after he made sure that the kid was alive.

Because Peter was standing directly in front of the entrance, Neal collided straight into Peter and they both went down hard on the dirty floor. This collision caused Neal to let out a strangled cry of pain as it jarred his broken hand.

For a few seconds or minutes, nobody moved but then it was Peter who shifted and pushed Neal's weight off him as gently as he could and got to his feet. He wavered a bit but then had his bearings under control after a minute or so. His entire body ached but it was nothing compared to the fury he was feeling right now.

Peter saw that Neal too had managed to get up and was standing in front of him. He was somehow miraculously alive. The kid stared at him with a nervous smile! How dare him! First he put his life in danger and then he had the gall to smile it off. Peter's gaze shifted from Neal to the burning warehouse and his fury doubled.

Neal's eyes followed Peter's and they too locked onto the warehouse. He shuddered. A tad second late and he would have become history. But he knew that he had to take the risk. It was important. He turned his attention back to Peter who was now glaring at him. Neal gulped.

"It was really a close call, huh?" Neal chuckled nervously.

Peter's stare hardened as his eyes noticed just in time of Neal pocketing something- something that Peter had noticed had glinted before it disappeared into Neal's pocket. Peter turned away from Neal fearing that in his rage he might do something that was not acceptable. But then the kid just continued talking, his right touching Peter's shoulder, nudging him to turnaround.

"But I guess it's our lucky day! Good that I slipped those handcuffs, huh! But seriously, those guys were idiots to leave those crates of gems like that!" Neal's chirpy voice angered Peter even more. Peter whirled around, making Neal's hand slip off his shoulder with a sudden jerk, and without thinking his hand flew towards Neal and Peter slapped the kid hard across his face.

Neal's head was jerked to his right side because of the impact of the slap. His entire left side of the face burned where Peter had slapped him. His good hand instinctively reached for left cheek. He was stunned. His eyes began to sting but Neal knew that it wasn't because of the physical pain. Peter had never hit him before. He knew that by going back to the warehouse he had angered Peter enough to make him act like this. It was entirely his fault. But it still hurt.

"How dare you!" Peter snarled. His hands clenched into fists. Peter's generally warm brown eyes were cold and dark, and filled with blinding rage. Neal flinched and instinctively took a step back.

"Dad.. I.." He started to apologise for going like that into the warehouse but Peter's sharp, unforgiving words cut him off.

"Don't!" Peter roared. "Don't you dare call me that!"

Neal's heart stopped beating for all two seconds and his gut curdled. His entire body went cold. It was as if his heart had been ripped out and crushed like a bug. "What?" He gasped out in shock and disbelief.

Peter was too angry to realise the impact of his words and simply continued. "What the hell were you thinking, huh? Going back like that into the burning warehouse! And for what?" He growled.

Neal was trembling. He opened his mouth to tell Peter that he knew that it was a mistake but he had to make Peter understand. But as soon as he opened his mouth, his mouth went dry. What was he supposed to call Peter? "D.. Pe.." He tried getting in the word but once again was interrupted by Peter who in his anger didn't notice Neal's dilemma.

"Do you have any idea what I was going through seeing you disappear into the warehouse like that?" He paused to take in a sharp breath. "Actually..you know what? You will never get the idea what was going through my mind at the time! You just don't care!" He spat angrily. "And for what? Huh?" He repeated again. "Some stupid useless gems! You will always remain a criminal! Like just how they say- once a criminal always a criminal!"

Peter was breathing heavily as he finished his ranting with a snarl. Neal looked stunned. Peter's words held so much venom that Neal felt his heart break into a million pieces. His entire body went numb and tears welled up in his eyes. If Peter noticed all this, he didn't let it show on his face.

"I.." Neal began but Peter raised his hand to stop him again.

He shook his head as if he was disgusted by Neal. He ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. When he opened them again his face remained hard as he spoke, "Let's just get out of here." And without even a second glance at Neal, he turned away and started walking but after a few steps when he realised that Neal hadn't followed he turned around.

"What? Not coming? Plan to rake in some more of those priceless gems?" He asked sarcastically.

Neal closed his eyes. He feared that if they remained open then those tears that were threatening to flow down would actually succeed. He choked back a sob and swallowed painfully. How had things suddenly taken this turn? Not more than ten minutes ago everything was okay but now? It was as if all his worst nightmares had come true. After he was sure that the tears would remain at bay he opened his eyes and followed Peter to the waiting Taurus.

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I will be writing this as a multi chapter fic because almost all of you want me to do that exactly :) Once again thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the awesome response to this fic. It actually makes me anxious *chuckles nervously*. I really hope that this fic lives up to ur expectations :)**

 **Special hugs to Caprice, coffeebean, guest1, No1butNeal, NealFan ( sorry it took long to update) and the Guest reviewers. Cannot thank you all enough for ur lovely reviews :)**

 **Sorry for delay. Hope you are not angry at me :)**

 **...**

The ride from the warehouse to the hospital was tense to say the least. After Peter made sure that Neal had settled properly in his seat- yes, even though Peter was beyond angry at the kid, he was worried too, he had taken the drivers seat. As soon as he himself had settled in, his eyes landed on the dangling cuffs. His fingers curled around the steering wheel harshly as anger once again rose inside him, his finger nails almost digging into his palm.

Neal's eyes zeroed in on the cuffs too and he cringed. He knew he had disobeyed Peter but he was not even for a second, going to regret his decision. His heart still rose to his mouth as he remembered seeing the fire burst out in the warehouse. No matter how much angry Peter was at him, Neal knew that he would disobey him again and again if needed. After all, it was Peter's life that was on line. Every harsh word of Peter's rang into his ears as he thought about the events that followed. Neal closed his eyes, fearing that if they remained open then those God damn tears would betray him and start rolling out of his eyes. Plus, he didn't know how to face Peter.

Peter whose entire attention was on those dangling cuffs simply shook his head in disgust and turned on the engine, and drove the car away from the dreadful warehouse to the nearest hospital. Peter kept his eyes trained on the roads ahead avoiding to look at Neal while Neal on the other hand still kept his eyes closed.

He just wanted this damn day to get over. He just wanted to crawl into his Winter Wonderland's bed and sleep forever. Winter Wonderland. He choked on a sob as he thought about his room. He knew they were going to the hospital right now. Peter needed to get checked out. But then where was he supposed to go after the trip to the hospital? Back home with Peter or was Peter going to finally dump him off the road? After all Peter saw him as nothing but a criminal.

He was definitely hurt by Peter's words but he wasn't mad at him. It was only because of his stupidity that Peter was so mad. But then another thought came to his mind. What if Peter had always meant those words? What if Peter had always considered him as a criminal? He shivered and squeezed his closed eyes to stop the waterworks.

 **...**

Peter parked his Taurus in the parking lot of the hospital. He didn't spare a glance at Neal and got out, and started walking inside the building, obviously believing that Neal would follow suit. And Neal did. He followed Peter into the hospital where they were treated for their injuries.

Peter had been lucky as his injuries weren't that serious. Even though he had sustained a head injury, miraculously he didn't suffer any concussion. The various cuts and bruises were cleaned and bandaged. The smoke had cleared completely from his system and after being thoroughly checked out, the doctor was satisfied that his skin wasn't burned from anywhere.

Neal wasn't so lucky. He too had sported various cuts and bruises. The doctor had taken care of them accordingly. His right arm was suffering from minor burns which the doctor had cleaned and bandaged it. The doctor had assured Peter that there wouldn't be any scarring. The major injury that Neal had suffered was his broken wrist. After the proper treatment, he came out of the room wearing a cast and a sling and walked up to Peter who was waiting for him in the waiting room.

Peter's glare intensified upon seeing Neal's injured hand in the cast and sling as if clearly blaming Neal himself for his predicament. Neal actually stook a step back when he saw the anger in Peter's eyes.

Peter just shook his head. "I'm sure those gems are worth all this." He bit out sarcastically.

Neal stared at Peter. Never had he seen such raw anger inside him. All this was his fault. He shouldn't have gone back into that awful warehouse. These thoughts just seemed to keep replaying in his mind. He opened his mouth to apologise once again, "Peter.."

But once again Peter didn't let him talk and if he noticed that Neal was calling him Peter, he didn't show it.

"Let's just go home, alright," He ran a tired hand through his hair. "El must be worried about us. I don't have my cell too."

Neal simply nodded and followed Peter out of the hospital to head home. His stomach dropped as he thought of the word Home. He wasn't sure if the Burke house was his home anymore. Surely, Peter was taking him back there so that he could tell Mum..El about the entire thing and then kick out of the house.

 **...**

If the drive from the warehouse was tense, then the drive from the hospital to back home was just as tense, only that it somehow felt increased ten times more.

Neal had once again resorted to keep his eyes close. No use keeping them open and seeing Peter's stone cold face. Peter didn't utter a single word this time too and the heavy uncomfortable silence was killing him. Eventually he fell asleep as the day's events took its toll on him.

Peter glanced at Neal after parking his Taurus in the parking lot of their house and sighed deeply. The kid was asleep. Peter could tell that by his evened out breathing. He didn't even stir when the car stopped. The kid must be very tired. He thought absent mindedly. Now that Neal was asleep, Peter thought that it would be okay to actually look at the kid properly. In his anger he hadn't taken a proper look at the kid then at the warehouse and the hospital.

Peter's heart ached as he took in Neal's appearance. Neal's hair was shooting out in all directions and was covering his forehead too. His face was marred with various cuts very similar to his. The bandage on his right arm was peeking out from how Neal was slumped to the door. Peter's eyes then landed on Neal's broken hand and he shivered.

Thanks to whoever was watching out for them tonight, Neal had escaped death pretty much fairly. A broken hand was much better than dying any day. As Peter continued to look at Neal, his heart and soul were increasingly filling with guilt. The brutal slap and the harsh words that he had spoken came rushing to him like a punch in his gut. A very hard punch that leaves you aching and gasping for breath.

No matter how much angry he was- is with Neal, the kid didn't deserve that. But then seeing Neal disappear into that damned warehouse and the fear that coursed through him while he tried to reach the place and then the sight of the fire and smoke that filled up the entire place, his helplessness to reach Neal in time and then the blast, and Neal being thrown out of the burning building.

All these chain of events had left Peter so fearful. He was damn sure that Neal was already dead when he was thrown into him. His heart was pounding was so wildly at the time that he thought it was going to burst out and shatter into a million pieces and his entire body shook in fear.

But then the kid had let out a strangled cry of pain which meant that he was alive. Peter had never been so relieved in his entire life. But then the relief that he had felt quickly turned into rage once he was sure that the kid was alive and as he realised that he could have still lost his son. Then he saw Neal smiling. That had only fuelled his anger but somehow Peter had quelled some of that anger. Then the kid kept talking- casualness in his tone and then he turned to face him but then Peter's eyes had went towards Neal's hand- the kid was pocketing something- something that was shining and that had been the final nail.

Neal had been telling him about going into the warehouse to check out the gems when they were in the car before Peter had left him. And then the way Neal had reacted upon seeing those gems in the warehouse and then-when he was seated on the ground next to his Taurus, Peter had arrived at his own judgement that Neal had gone back to that burning building just for those gems. And just the thought that Neal did something stupid like that- risk his life for those gems, made Peter boil in anger.

He slapped the kid hard across his face even before he could realise what he had done. But then his anger completely took over him for him to think straight and he lashed out at the kid. Spoken such unforgivable words. Had called him a criminal. Peter's heart clenched. No matter what Neal did, he shouldn't have said those painful words. He closed his eyes as tears welled up in them. He took a deep breath and opened them, blinking furiously to clear his vision and straight away focused on his sleeping kid.

Great.

Looking at Neal like this with his injuries, Peter's anger once again started resurfacing. He was sorely tempted to check Neal's pocket. What was so special about those gems that the kid had risked his life for? He sighed heavily. No, he couldn't do that. His anger had caused him to say and do harsh things. Things that could never be forgotten and forgiven. He would ask the kid about it again but this time he will keep a rein on his words. He also decided that after all was said and done, he would apologise to the kid.

"Neal..."

He gently shook the kid's shoulder to rouse him from sleep, finally deciding to leave the car and head home. Neal didn't stir so Peter shook him a little harder. Neal was startled awake and his eyes started flickering in every direction. They finally rested on Peter's face and everything came back to him and his stomach dropped.

"Yeah..." He asked shakily.

"We are home." Peter replied gruffly. Inside his heart was racing. The kid looked so distressed. He knew he was the sole reason for that but now was not the time to talk about it.

He exited the vehicle and walked around the car just in time to see Neal struggling a bit to get out of it.

"Come on."

Peter said and he helped Neal out of the car. Both stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Peter was first to move as he walked away from Neal towards their house and Neal silently followed.

 **...**

El was worried sick about her two most important people. She had finished the meeting earlier than expected and returned home. She then got busy with preparing the dinner. After preparing the meal she passed time by reading magazines and watching TV. But then as the clock ticked by and Peter and Neal still didn't come home, she began to get anxious.

She tried calling on Peter's cell again and again but every time she got the same message that the number was unreachable. Her anxiety was increasing with each call that she kept making. Somehow her worry seemed more inclined towards Neal. She couldn't explain it but her heart was racing in fear whenever her kid's face came to her mind.

Peter had assured her that the stakeout was not at all dangerous and that was the only reason that she allowed him to take Neal with him. But the foreboding that something bad had happened was making her crazy with worry. She then called at the Bureau but almost everyone had left by that time and the agent who was just leaving, received the call. He assured El that no calls or emergency had come up. El reluctantly agreed to it and disconnected the call.

And that was half an hour ago. She was now pacing anxiously, waiting for any news on her family. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. Her heart jumped to her throat. She trotted off to open the door without another second of the delay.

As soon as she opened the door, her heart started pounded loudly in her chest as her fears seemed to have come true. Both Peter and Neal were looking so dishevelled. And their faces marred with various cuts and bruises. And why the hell in the world was Neal in a cast and a sling?

"Peter?" She choked up on the word and she was already moving away to give room for Peter and Neal to enter.

Peter gave her a tight smile as he entered. "First let me just get settled on the couch, El. Will tell you everything later. I'm really tired." He replied as he walked towards the couch and sat down heavily on it.

El started to follow him but then noticed that Neal was still standing there at the door awkwardly. She frowned.

"Neal, honey, come on in." She gestured with her hand with a sweet warm smile on her face even though everything about Neal's posture was screaming at her that something was seriously wrong.

Neal didn't move and didn't say anything. His entire body was numb. Looking at El smile so warmly at him made him remind of that time when he had first seen her at the hospital. How much had changed since then. He couldn't help but remember all those moments that led them all to this very moment. His lies, Peter and El's love for him, his father James, Max, the truth being finally out, James trying to kill him in this very own house and then Peter and El adopting him.

All this events were playing in his mind like a video player plays a video. He shuddered involuntarily. What would have his life been, if he hadn't come into the Burkes lives? James would have surely made his life more and more hellish. He wouldn't have found his happy ending at all.

He gulped.

He suddenly wasn't sure whether he actually got his happy ending. After his father's death, everything was going so well and perfect. He was so happy. He couldn't imagine his life without Peter and El.

A chill ran down his spine. He was about to find out soon what that life might be like because he was sure that Peter was not going to let him live here. He was going to experience how his life would be with no parents in his life after all.

Something shifted in him. What was he thinking? He was destined not to have a happy ending. He should have known that his life wasn't going to be good forever. Something was always bound to happen that was just going to spiral his life downhill. Today was just another example of that. If that was what the Burkes wanted. Then he would gladly move out of their home and their lives.

He had been submerged so deep in his thoughts that he never saw Peter leaving the comfort of the couch and coming up to him, and that El was now standing beside him, her warm hand on his shoulder, calling him out.

"Neal?"

 **...**

Looking at Neal standing there obviously lost in some thoughts which were clearly paining him, El's eyes flicked towards Peter. Her husband's head had been laid on the back of the couch and his eyes were closed. She called out softly, "Peter?"

Neal still move from his position. Peter on the other hand opened his eyes and twisted himself enough so that he could see his wife. The moment their eyes met, Peter knew something was wrong. His eyes instinctively turned towards Neal. He swallowed painfully.

He had just assumed that the kid would follow him into the house. Peter was just so very tired and wanted a good nights sleep. He knew that he had the impending talk with Neal but then he'd decided that it could wait. After all, the kid wasn't running off anywhere. But then how could he have forgotten. This was Neal. The kid must be having second thoughts about everything after those ruthless words that Peter had thrown at him. Now that they were home, Peter knew what the kid must be going through, specially with El going on full mother hen mode. All the anger dissipated on seeing his son like that.

He just hoped that the consequences of his actions wouldn't alter anything in their happy life.

He shook his head on having such negative thoughts and was out of the couch in a flash and was in front of the kid within seconds. Neal was lost somewhere in his thoughts. El looked at him with worry but Peter just shook his head and mumbled, "Later."

El nodded and came up beside Neal and placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Neal.." But Neal didn't respond and continued to be elsewhere.

Warning bells started ringing in El's mind. Something awful had happened in the stakeout. But what? She turned her gaze towards her husband who was standing there with exact same expressions.

"Neal.." El tried out once again. This time she shook the kid's shoulder a bit harder. It seemed to do the trick as Neal finally startled from his thoughts. He blinked slowly as if trying to be sure that he was right where he was. His head automatically turned towards El's warm hand and then his eyes trailed to her kind face- kind face that was marred with concern and worry. He forced a smile.

He then turned towards Peter. Peter who was standing in front of him. When did he get out of the couch? Neal was totally expecting Peter to glare daggers at him just what he had been doing the entire time. He frowned because Peter was looking at him with compassion...with sympathy? No.. Not sympathy. Pity.

Neal swallowed. His face hardened.

He knew it was his fault that he had gone into that warehouse. But then Peter should have let him explain his reasons. But no, Peter never let him utter a word. And then he treated him like a bug that needs to be crushed. Now he was looking at him with pity. How could he?

Did Peter actually think that he was going to reduce into some whiny jerk. He thought that by pitying Neal, he was doing him good? If they wanted to just throw him out of the house, they may as well just do that but Neal didn't require their pity. He was surviving very well before them and he was sure that he could survive now too. If they didn't want a criminal within their household then so be it. His heart was aching as these thoughts ran wild.

"Neal, sweetheart, you are scaring me."

El's voice once again broke into his bitter thoughts. He looked away from Peter and turned slightly to face El.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just tired." Neal replied, his voice actually sounding very tired.

El smiled again but Neal knew that it was forced. Neal knew she wanted to know about everything that happened after he and Peter left home but he just didn't have the courage to do. And it seemed that Peter wasn't in the mood to talk about it either.

"It's okay, honey. Why don't you just come inside and rest a bit, huh. I'm sure you must be starving," She forced a chuckle. "I made those tiny hens that Peter calls it so fondly."

On hearing Peter's name, Neal's face paled. He flicked his eyes towards him and saw that Peter was offering him assuring smile. Assuring about what, Neal wasn't sure and now he didn't care.

El too noticed the instant reaction of her kid at the mention of Peter's name. Something had happened and that something was connected to Peter. Her eyes met Peter who shook his head imperceptibly letting her know that now was not the time to discuss anything because everything about Neal was scaring the hell out of him.

El nodded. "Come on, baby, let's get you settled."

Neal smiled and was surprised that it was genuine. But then the smile always came to his face whenever El called him baby. He actually found it very cute. Even though he was sixteen, he still loved it.

Instead of going itowards the hall, El led him into the kitchen and Peter followed.

Neal and Peter got settled in their usual seats. El filled up their plates and took her place too. The dinner was really strained. While Peter and El pretended to eat, Neal on the other hand just pushed his food around in his plate. No amount of coaxing from El could get him to eat. Not that he wasn't hungry but his stomach was just too queasy because of today's events. Whatever few bites that he did eat were sitting heavily in there and he was trying his damnest best not to throw up.

"Neal, honey, why aren't you eating? Doesn't it taste good?" El asked one more time just to get Neal to talk because he was unnervingly silent.

Neal looked up from his plate and gave a smile that didn't reach his ears. "No. It's perfect. Actually I'm really retired. Just need to sleep it off."

El smiled in return too but it was genuine. To let Neal know that it was alright. Whatever was troubling him would be alright. Neal looked away. He couldn't let it happen again. If he was supposed to leave then he wasn't going to melt into El's warmth.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Why don't you head back to your room and rest." El spoke and Peter chimed in, "Yeah, buddy. Get some rest. It has been a very tiring day."

Neal once again looked up from his plate and gazed first at Peter and then El. "I.. I can go to my Winter Wonderland?" He asked skeptically. Wasn't Peter supposed to throw him out?

El frowned. "Of course, baby. Why would you even ask that? Go on." She replied with a assured smile.

"Okay.." Neal said. He wasn't going to complain about sleeping in his Winter Wonderland, even if it was for only one more night. He put his fork down and got up. Suddenly he was hit by a wave of dizziness. He swayed and the next second he found Peter and El on his either side.

"It must be the meds." Peter said knowingly when he saw El whose face was marred with worry. El nodded.

"Peter, why don't you carry him upstairs?" El suggested.

"Of course, El." Peter replied but then Neal instinctively moved away from both of them.

"I'm fine. Really, guys. No need to carry me." Neal purposely kept his eyes on El, avoiding Peter at every cost. He knew Peter didn't want to carry him, only offering it because El had told him to, so he decided to save him the trouble.

He completely missed the hurt look that was etched on Peter's face.

"Neal, honey?" El questioned. If it was never clear to her that something was going on between Peter and Neal, this sealed it.

"I can manage, really." Neal assured her.

El looked at Peter who nodded reluctantly. "Okay, sweetie. You go to your room and get some rest." El replied.

"Thanks," Neal smiled in relief and started to walk away in the direction of his room. He was really tired and still a bit dizzy. But then he stopped and turned to face Peter and El to wish them good night just out of habit.

"Good night," he paused as if thinking and then continued and it broke El's heart. "El. Peter."

And Peter realized it only too late how much his grave mistake had affected Neal as tears welled up in his eyes.

 **...**

 **I know it just got worse but I promise it will get better :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Yes, after a long time. I know.**

 **First of all thank you so much for the overwhelming response to this story. I know I sound like a broken record but seriously guys, I really can't thank you enough :)**

 **Secondly, I am so sorry for not updating this. It's been more than a month and I am really very sorry to keep you guys waiting. No excuse, but I actually lost the inspiration to write. I don't know what happened but I just couldn't get myself to write.**

 **Well, that phase is over, so hopefully I will update more frequently. Please don't be mad at me :)**

 **Special hugs to Molly, hannah, Ally, No1butNeal, NeaFan, Coffeebean, Caprice, Guest1 and all the Guest reviewers. I'm so touched with ur wonderful reviews :-)**

 **...**

Tears welled up in El's eyes as she stared at the retreating form of her son. Ever since Neal had accepted to officially become their son, he had been calling her Mom. Not even once had he called her El, even by mistake. Neal once again calling her 'El' crushed her heart.

She blinked rapidly to clear the salt from her eyes and turned to Peter who was looking equally devastated. Her eyes flicked towards Neal who was disappearing away from her line of sight. She waited for a few more minutes and after she was sure that she heard the sound of the door of his Winter Wonderland being closed upstairs she turned towards Peter again and asked,

"Peter..what happened? What happened at the stakeout? Why are you and Neal hurt? And most importantly, why did Neal called me 'El'?"

Peter's face twisted in pain. He sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. Where was he supposed to start? From the beginning was a good idea, he thought absently. He gazed into his wife's blue eyes, which were so much like Neal's. His heart ached at the thought as he suddenly realised that he had seen the unshed tears in the kid's eyes and he had ignored them.

"El, the stakeout, the whole thing was a setup," El's eyes widened in shock. Peter nodded sadly, and continued, needing to get the whole thing out before he couldn't, "Me and Neal were sitting in the car and talking when we heard the sound of the gunshot. I cuffed Neal to the steering wheel, didn't want him to come with me and risk his life, and went inside the warehouse to check it out. It was a mistake, El. There were two men waiting for me."

El gasped and then frowned, "You didn't call for the backup?" Peter shook his head in negative. He still felt like an idiot for not calling the backup.

"I made a grim mistake, El. I thought it wasn't going to be risky. I was very wrong. I should have been more careful. Things would have been different tonight." Peter replied. There was this regret in his voice that made El's stomach coil in dread.

"What happened, Hon?" She asked eagerly. Clearly Peter and Neal were back home but then what had happened?

"Those men, they wanted revenge. They tied me up and then lit the entire warehouse on fire, and fled." Peter continued regaling the events.

"What?" El asked. She was horrified at Peter's words.

Peter nodded. "They fled and I tried to pull those ropes away but they just wouldn't budge, El. I finally gave up and waited for the inevitable to happen but then Neal suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"Neal?"

"Yeah, Neal." Peter chuckled dryly. "That kid never listens, you know that." He replied lamely trying to ease El's tension.

El didn't respond. Only waited for Peter to continue.

"Me and him, we managed to get out of the building before the fire could cause any harm to us. Of course, we did sport a few cuts and bruises. But then Neal, El.. He just ran back in that burning warehouse."

"What? He ran back into the warehouse?" El asked, repeating Peter's words. She really couldn't believe that Neal had done something stupid like that.

Peter drew in a sharp breath. "Yeah, El. He just ran inside, telling me that he would be back soon." He paused. His mind played the image of Neal running into the burning building and he shuddered. Neal was lucky. What would have happened if he wasn't thrown out of the building?

"But.. But, hon. Why would he do that?" El's pained voice broke through Peter's thoughts.

Peter sighed. "He didn't tell me, El. But I know."

"You know?" She asked frowning.

"Yeah. He went in there for those God damn gems." Peter replied heatedly.

El gasped softly and asked, "What gems, Peter?"

"That warehouse was filled with crates of gems, Hon. Neal went in to pocket them." The anger that had dissipated on seeing Neal so lost and heartbroken was once again starting to rise within Peter.

El's face screwed in confusion. "How can you be so sure that Neal went back for those gems and nothing else?"

Peter shook his head. "No, El.. Throughout the whole time, that kid kept telling me about them. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he went in for."

"But.. Did he confirm that indeed he had gone in for those gems?" El asked. She didn't even for a second believe that Neal could have gone for some stones at the risk of his life.

Peter shook his head again. "What is there to ask, El. There was nothing in that warehouse. He had no other reason."

"Just because you thought that he went inside for them, doesn't mean that he went inside for them, Peter!"

"El, you mean to say that I am wrong? Peter asked incredulously. "I'm an FBI agent for God sakes. I know when my judgement is right"

El shook her head and closed the distance between them. She took Peter's hands in hers and spoke, "I'm not saying that, honey. All I am saying is you shouldn't have jumped into conclusions like that. You should have given the kid, the chance to explain why he did that."

Peter furrowed his brow. El was right. He should have given the kid the chance to explain himself. But he hadn't. Was he wrong in thinking that Neal indeed had gone for those gems?

"Hon..clearly Neal is alive and alright. So what happened that he looked so devastated." El's anxious voice caused Peter to come back to the Burke house. El left the topic of letting Neal explain why he did what he did for now.

He gulped. What was he supposed to say? That he hurt Neal in the worst possible way? He closed his eyes as El stared deep into them, pleading him to answer.

He exhaled deeply and opened his eyes. He had to tell El the truth. "El...seeing him run back into the warehouse, made me very scared. I thought that I had lost him. I thought about you. I thought how was I supposed to face you and tell you that I couldn't protect our son. I thought how would we be able to get on with our lives without our kid. And then he was thrown out of that god damn building and I thought he was dead. But he wasn't, and he was acting as if nothing had happened." He paused before continuing because he knew his next words was going to kill El. "I lost it, El. I hurt him. By hurt.. I not only mean by words. I hurt him physically too."

El unconsciously took a step back even as her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes welled up. "What..what did you do, Peter?" Her heart was hammering in her chest.

Peter closed his eyes again. He couldn't face his wife. He now realised what he had done in his anger but he had to tell El. She deserved to know it.

"I slapped him, El. I said things to him which I never should have said. I called him a criminal, El. Criminal! I ... I.." Peter choked. He just couldn't get himself to complete the sentence but he had to.. So that he punish himself for his cruel behavior. "I told him.. Not to call me Dad..."

"Peter.."

El started to say but Peter just went on, "I hurt him so much with my words but that kid took it all without any protests, El. I .. "

Whatever he was going to say next was left unsaid as El interrupted him.

"Peter, you hurt our son only because he went in for those stupid gems?" She asked still not believing what she was hearing from her husband's mouth.

Peter nodded. Ashamed of himself.

"Do you have any idea how that kid must have felt when you hurt him like that, Peter?" Her voice rising with each word.

Peter opened his mouth to answer but El cut him off. "Did you forget about his past? The way his dad James had treated him?"

Peter paled. In his anger he never realized that he had treated the kid no more different than James. What kind of a father was he. The more he talked with his wife, the more he felt guilty about all the things he had done to Neal. El was right. He should have let Neal explain why he had gone into the warehouse.

"Do you have any proof?" El suddenly challenged him.

Peter frowned. "What?"

"Proof. Do you have any proof that he had gone for them? Did you see those gems?" El asked. Her stone cold voice made Peter shudder.

"El, I saw him pocketing something shiny after he was thrown out of the burning building."

"Just because you saw him pocketing something shiny, Peter, it definitely doesn't prove that he had pocketed those gems." El retorted. Peter blinked.

"El.."

"Do you have any other proof, Peter?"

"No, El. I have no proof. I had just trusted my instincts and had lashed out at him."

El closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was angry at her husband but she knew now was not the time. They had to talk to Neal first.

"We have to talk to him, Peter." She said opening her eyes.

Peter blinked. Talk to him? "Now?" He asked. He wasn't liking the way dread was pooling in his stomach.

El nodded with fierce determination. "Now!"

"But..El.. I don't think that now's a good time." Peter replied. He wasn't ready to face Neal now.

"No, Peter, now's the best time." She didn't wait for Peter's reply and started to head upstairs.

Peter remained rooted to the spot. Of course they had to talk to Neal. Of course he wanted to confirm whether Neal had actually went inside for those gems or not. His breath caught at the thought. Now he wanted to confirm whether Neal had the gems or not. Where was this thought gone when he was spewing out those cruel words to the kid.

He shook his head and followed El to Neal's Winter Wonderland. He had made a mistake, and now he was going to face it's consequences. He only hoped that the kid forgave him for his cruel behavior. He wanted to know why had Neal just jumped back into that burning warehouse but his heart was thumping wildly at the thought of facing Neal. It was as if it knew that Peter was wrong throughout all this.

 **...**

Neal shut the door behind him after he entered his Winter Wonderland. His room. His sanctuary. His eyes welled up at the thought but he stubbornly kept the ever present tears at bay. He slid down to the floor, his back against the door. His eyes roamed around the room. When he had last been here, he was so happy. The hastily thrown clothes of his on the bed was cruelly reminding him of that.

His squeezed his eyes shut. He never had imagined that things would turn out like this when he returned back here. Never had imagined that in just one evening his life would become such a mess. He was sure tonight was his last night here in his Winter Wonderland. Peter was going to tell everything to Mum-to El. In fact they would be talking about it this very moment.

How was M..El going to take everything? Was she also going to think that he had went inside for those gems. Would she also think that he was nothing but a criminal?

Neal suddenly stood up. Though it was slow going because of the cast on his left hand. Suddenly he felt like everything was suffocating him. He felt anxious. The room suddenly felt stifling. He removed his injured hand from the sling and shrugged off his jacket. The doctor had cut off the left sleeve but it was still a huge task getting the jacket off his body. He threw it on top of his bed. He undid the top two buttons of his shirt and took a few deep breaths.

He started pacing. His mind occupying only one thought. When were the Burkes going to throw him out. The continuous pacing started to make him dizzy. He was also aware that the pain meds coursing through his system were another reason for the dizziness. He sat down heavily on his bed and massaged his head with his right hand.

He inhaled deeply. Peter's words once again hit him like a freight train. He had managed to take in all those harsh words and the slap from Peter, but he wasn't sure if he could handle the same reaction from El. His heart clenched at the thought that El would also accuse him of such things.

No.

He stood up fast. Mistake. He wavered. He closed his eyes. After he was sure that he was not going to topple over, he opened them. He was not going to stay and listen to El telling him too that he was a criminal. That bringing him in their lives was a big mistake. That he wasn't supposed to call her Mom anymore.

Mom.

Neal's eyes burned. Whatever they thought and whatever they said to him, it didn't matter. For him they will always be his Mom and Dad. He loved them but he didn't think that he had the courage to face their anger and disappointment.

Neal then remembered Peter's face downstairs. The way he was looking at him. It was definitely pity. Pity as in Peter thought that Neal would crumble down because they were going to throw them out. And Neal didn't want pity. He never gave him the chance to explain.

Well, he didn't want anything now. He was so tired of this. Tired of chasing a happy ending in his life that was never there in the first place. If they didn't want him then so be it that ways.

He would spare them both from this entire emotional drama and leave. He nodded to himself. Yes. That's what he was going to do. Get out of their lives before they did that themselves and he was hurt more in the process.

But.. But where would he go? James was dead. He didn't have anyone else to whom he could go to. He didn't want to go to a foster home. He didn't want to get attached to another family. Not that he thought that he would ever get attached to anyone anymore. Mozzie was always there but at present Neal had no idea what so ever as to where his friend was. Neal once again closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would go wherever his legs took him but he was sure that he would no longer stay here.

He opened his eyes and padded across the room and turned the knob of the door to leave. He froze. Peter and El were talking. Most probably about him. He was emotionally drained, and so he didn't feel like eves dropping on them. He could not leave through the front door. He quickly but silently shut the door again and turned around.

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Now what? He thought. His eyes went to the window. He frowned. Last time he had jumped he had twisted his ankle and it had been really excruciatingly painful even though the jump wasn't that high. Now he was in a cast. He surely didn't want to add more to his injuries.

Damn! Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen. If his leg broke or anything else broke for that matter, Neal didn't care. He just wanted to leave before Peter and El came to see him and tell him that he was no longer required in their home, in their life, in their..h..heart.

Neal's own heart twisted in pain. He walked up to the window and opened it. He once again turned around and let his eyes roam around the entire room. His room. His Winter Wonderland. He then suddenly let out a bitter laugh. How many times was he going to say goodbye to his room and how many times was he going to keep coming back.

Not anymore. He was sure that this was the last time he was saying goodbye to his room. He took a few deep breaths and turned around and climbed the window. He cradled his injured hand close to his chest. He glanced over his shoulder to look at his room and closed his eyes, and jumped.

 **...**

Neal bit his lip hard to refrain himself from crying out loud. He tasted blood as he licked his cut lip. But that was the least of his worry. He felt like his entire body was engulfed in pain. Most of it seemed to be coming from his broken hand and his right leg.

Damn! Not again. He groaned. His eyes traveled down to his throbbing leg. He sighed in relief. At least this time the skin was broken. It wasn't bleeding. Maybe he'd only sprained it. He stayed stilll and waited until the pain was bearable. His eyes went upwards to the open window. He didn't have much time. What if Peter and El decided that they couldn't wait until morning to throw him out.

He had to get out of here before they came to his Winter.. No.. Before they came to their guest room. He pulled himself up on his feet somehow. He tried rolling his right leg in circular motion to check out the damage. It was painful but Neal thought that he could bear it. He then took a step forward and put his weight on his injured leg. He bit back a cry of pain. Pain or no pain, he couldn't waste anymore time. He slowly limped off in the opposite direction.

 **...**

El waited outside of Neal's Winter Wonderland for Peter, who joined her after a few seconds. The couple gazed into each other's eyes. Peter could clearly tell that El was angry at him but she was holding her anger back. She just wanted to clear things with Neal first. Peter cringed internally, thinking how was he ever going to appease his wife. He shook his head. Appeasing El was not on the top of his list of worries. He first had to apologize to a very heart broken teenager.

El averted her gaze, knowing that she was only a few seconds from exploding at Peter, and knocked the door while calling out to Neal. "Neal, honey.. Can we come in?"

They were met by silence.

"Maybe he is asleep?" Peter asked. He didn't wait for El's reply and continued, "Maybe we should talk to him in the morning." He was suddenly unsure about all this and really was not looking forward to seeing Neal right now.

El glared at him. "No, Peter. We are talking to him right now." Her tone left no place for further discussion. She grabbed the knob of the door and twisted it open. The couple let out a sigh of relief at that. The last thing they needed was to Neal shut them out completely.

El entered the room first with Peter following her closely. "Neal..." Her voice caught in her throat at the sight she was met with.

"What the.." Peter said in a shocked tone.

Neal's room was empty. The bed was still perfectly made and Neal's clothes, that he had discarded before going with Peter were lying on top of the bed. Neal's jacket was lying carelessly beside those clothes.

"Maybe ..maybe he is in the bathroom?" Peter suggested, his heart thumping loudly, but deep down he knew that the bathroom was going to be just as empty as the room.

El nodded anxiously and headed for the bathroom. She knocked at the door and called out. "Neal.. Sweetie..you in there?"

No reply.

Peter closed his eyes. It was like a deja vu. It was like they were living this particular moment all over again. Suddenly fear gripped him. And instinctively his head turned in the direction of the window. His heart sank and knees felt weak. The window was open.

Neal had ran away. Again.

El followed Peter's eyes and landed on the open window and her heart stopped. Neal had left them again. She quickly walked up to the window and gazed out. The night was eerily calm but inside she felt like she was going to explode. Why did this keep happening. Why did Neal just keep disappearing from their lives.

She felt Peter's strong comforting hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and gazed into her husband's worrying but warm eyes. Tears welled up in her own blue ones.

"Why, Peter..why does he do this. Always. Why can't he just talk to us?" El's breath hitched as she talked to Peter.

Peter quickly engulfed her in his arms. El didn't protest against it so he was relieved at that. He knew El didn't protest because she was filled with worry about her kid.

"El.. You know him, right. He runs away but always comes back. Always comes back to us." His heart was clenching with every word that he was uttering. He wasn't sure to whom was he assuring, to El or to himself.

"But..but we have to find him, Peter. We have to find him before anything happens to him. You know that every time he has ran away, he's landed in nothing but trouble." El replied frantically.

Peter rubbed his hand across El's back in a soothing gesture and replied, "El.. Hon.. He will be fine. We will bring him home. I promise."

"Where would he have gone, Peter? He was hurting physically and emotionally. He is not stable right now. Even Mozzie... We have no idea where Mozzie is. What if our kid run into someone from his past?"

"El..."

Peter started to reply El but she just went on, as if Peter hadn't spoken at all.

"What if James' old accomplice finds him? What if they hurt him more.. This was the reason I was not willing him to go on this stakeout, Peter. I told you not to take him, but you said it would be fine. You promised me that our kid will be fine."

Each word was coming out harshly but El didn't care. She was beyond angry at her husband right now.

Each word was like knives were piercing into his heart but Peter just kept quiet. He knew this time it was his fault that Neal had run away. He just wished that he had handled things differently then at the warehouse. Even if Neal did go in there for those gems, Peter shouldn't have done what he did to him.

"I know, El. I promised to keep him safe and I failed. I'm so sorry." Peter said. His tone thick with sadness and guilt.

El didn't say anything and moved away from Peter. Her eyes wandered around Neal's Winter Wonderland that felt actually cold without it's owner. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. Suddenly her eyes landed on Neal's jacket that was lying on top of his bed.

She walked past Peter and sat down on the bed, and grabbed the jacket. She hugged it tightly, inhaling the scent of her son. A few tears finally slipped from her eyes.

"He didn't even wear his jacket, Peter. He must be cold. We have to find him soon." She stuttered through her words. She ran her hands on the jacket.

Peter nodded, already pulling out his cell phone to call Diana and Jones. "We will find him, El. We will."

He was just about to press call when something dropped from Neal's jacket and clattered on the floor. El leaned forward to pick up the thing that had fallen on the floor. Peter's eyes widened and he almost dropped his phone.

Neal's keychain. It was now a chain. Neal had turned the keychain into a chain and was wearing it around his neck. The words, 'With love, Peter and El' shining on it.

Both El and Peter stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. Both were thinking about the same thing. El looked away from Peter and frantically began searching Neal's jacket. There was nothing else in the jacket other than the keychain that had slipped out.

"Peter..." She called out. Her heart was racing. She was correct. Neal had never gone in for those gems.

Peter closed his eyes. Everything clicked. This was the jacket that Neal had been wearing at the stakeout. Neal had gone inside the burning warehouse to get the keychain back. The kid must have dropped it when they had both landed on the ground hard while trying to avoid the falling wooden beam.

Guilt hit him with full force and his eyes burned. What had he done? The kid had gone to retrieve the keychain because he always had treasured it. It was special to him. It was special because it was given to him by Peter and El. It was because it always reminded him of the fact that Peter and El loved him.

God! What did he do! He slapped him and called him a criminal and another cruel words. He had accused him of things that Neal had never done. And now Neal had left them. All this was his fault.

"I'm so sorry, El.." Peter replied brokenly. He opened his eyes and saw that El was now standing in front of him. Tears marred her beautiful face.

"You should have asked him, Peter. You shouldn't have jumped to your own conclusions."

Peter only remained silent.

"This is definitely not the gems that you were talking about. This is way more important to him than those gems. He went in for this keychain. This thing always reminds him that he is loved. It is special to him. Your behaviour must have hurt him so much." El's words were filled with anger.

"I know, El. I screwed up. It never occurred to me that he might have gone in for this." Peter replied in defeat.

"Just bring him back, Peter. Please, just bring him back." El begged. She suddenly lurched forward and hugged Peter, still clutching the keychain tightly in her hand.

Peter held his wife tightly as if this was the only thing keeping him from breaking into pieces. Everything was going so smoothly in their lives. But just because of his own stupidity, he had ruined it all. Neal had left and El was mad at him. He knew that he would find the kid. He always did. He only hoped that he wasn't too late in finding his son. He shuddered. No. He was going to find him but then what? How was he going to make things alright. How was he going to make Neal believe that he was important to them. That he wasn't a criminal. That he was loved. That he was family.

He hugged El even more tightly. He was going to fix this. He was going to bring Neal back home. He was going to make things alright between him and El. They were going to be happy again. They all had gotten their happy endings and he was going to make sure that it remained that way in their lives ever after.

 **...**

 **Please don't be mad at me. Things will get better. Hopefully :-)**

 **So, how many of you knew that it was Neal's keychain? Also, see any mistakes, please bear with me and let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody..**

 **Thank you all so much for the love that you have given this story. Really, without ur love, I wouldn't have been motivated to write this at all :)**

 **Special hugs to: Caliee, Kelly, Hillary, Coffebean, Guest1, Ally, Caprice, Barb, Margarete1 and other Guest reviewers. You guys are the bestest :)**

 **...**

Peter hugged El a little more tightly one more time before letting her go. El once again sank into Neal's bed and grabbed his jacket. Peter's heart was breaking to see his wife like this, but what was making it more painful was the fact that he was the whole and sole reason behind it.

He quickly started to dial his fellow agent Diana Berrigan but once more he was interrupted by El's excited and anxious voice.

"Peter!"

Peter's fingers hovered over Diana's name as he looked at his wife. "What? What is it, hon?"

El quickly got up and clutched Peter's free hand with her one hand while the other still had Neal's jacket and started talking excitedly, "I know! I know where our kid would be right now." She paused but then added quickly, "that is if he hasn't left the place already."

"What?" Peter asked, blinking slowly.

"Yes, honey." El's eyes sparkled with eagerness. "I know where he is. Come on, let's go." She turned away from Peter and started walking towards the door when Peter called her out.

"But..but how would you know where Neal is, El?" He still couldn't grasp at what El was suggesting.

"Just trust me, hon. Come on." El turned around and answered impatiently.

"Okay..." Peter said after a few seconds pause. He quickly strode over to his wife who had already exited the Winter Wonderland.

El rushed her way towards the back door in the kitchen while Peter followed her with curiosity. He was still not understanding as to how El could know where the hell did Neal go this time.

"El.." He started to ask once more but El cut him off.

"Come on, Peter. Don't waste anymore time." She was out the Burke house and soon Peter followed.

"Um.. Why take this exit, El? Why not the front door?" Peter couldn't help but ask. There was slight exasperation in his voice. It would be great help if El wasn't being this cryptic.

"He is right there, Peter." El said instead of replying to her husband.

"Where?" Peter asked, looking out in all the direction. He couldn't see Neal anywhere.

"Right there, Peter. Behind that tree." El replied. Her heart was beating fast. All she wanted was to reach her son before he ran away from them.

It was dark so Peter had to really squint to look across the road. His heart soared when he could make out a figure of somebody sitting behind the tree and Peter's heart was telling him that it was definitely Neal.

"Yes.. El. I think it's him too."

El nodded and both of them quickly ran across the road. Upon nearing the tree they decreased their speed. They didn't really want to scare Neal.

Slowly they approached the hunched figure of their son. Neal's eyes were closed and he was not moving. El and Peter's heart broke at the sight of their sleeping son. El's hand flew over to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears as she continued to stare at her son.

Whatever anger towards Peter that had quelled in her when she had suddenly realized where Neal would be, was slowly returning. Just because of Peter and his behavior, their son was suffering.

Peter wasn't doing well either. His guilt had returned with full force. If only I had listened to him. He thought bitterly.

The couple took their eyes off their son and looked at each other. Peter nodded slightly and crouched down to Neal's level and shook his shoulder gently while El stood there waiting for Neal to wake up so that they could take their son home.

Neal shifted slightly but kept sleeping. Peter frowned and he titled his face upwards to El.

"Maybe, it's the sedatives, Peter. Try again." El said anxiously.

Peter nodded and shook Neal's shoulder once more and this time a little more harder. Same result. Neal shifted again but continued sleeping.

"El.."

"Carry him. He's in a very deep sleep. He needs to be in his Winter Wonderland. Not here." El replied. She didn't want to waste another second. She just wanted her son home.

"You sure, El? I mean.. He's not going to be happy." Peter stared at Neal. The kid was heart broken right now. That's why he had run away. What would he think if he woke up back in Burke house.

"Peter, just please carry him and take him home." El ordered.

Peter nodded slowly and gently carried Neal into his arms in a bridal style. He was extra careful with Neal's arm that was in the sling. Neal snuggled closer into Peter's chest and mumbled something inaudible and remained asleep. As Peter stared at the precious bundle in his arms, his heart thudded loudly. How could he ever hurt this kid. How could he be so cruel to him.

Overwhelmed by strong emotions, Peter closed his eyes, leaned in and kissed Neal's forehead. He opened his eyes and avoided looking at El whose gaze was fixed on him. Letting out a small puff of air he started to walk across the street. And that's when Neal stirred and before Peter knew sleepy, confused eyes were staring at him.

"Dad?"

Peter's heart fluttered even as he stiffened. He hadn't realized how much Neal calling him Dad meant to him up until this moment even though it wasn't a long time ago thst Neal had stopped calling him Dad. The memory from the scene at the warehouse flashed cruelly in his mind. His own harsh words screaming at him,

" _Don't. Don't you dare call me that_."

His breath hitched. How could he have told Neal not to call him Dad. No. Don't think about it! He forced himself to focus on the current situation. Neal was still gazing at him sleepily with a confused frown on his face.

Peter tried to speak to him but the words just seemed to be stuck in his throat. Mercifully El who was standing next to them spoke,

"Neal, honey..we are taking you home." El's voice was filled with warmth but it instantly filled Neal's entire body with dread and his sleep addled mind was awake. Even the sedatives coursing through his system couldn't curb the panic inside him.

His eyes were so dramatically wide that if the situation wasn't so tense then Peter would be laughing right now. But the situation was tense and Neal's panic affected Peter too and he himself was panicking a little.

Neal squirmed uncomfortably in Peter's arms. Desperately trying to free himself from Peter's hold.

"D..Peter."

Peter's heart broke. He was really hating it when Neal called him Peter.

"Please put me down." Neal's voice was cold. Devoid of any emotion. Peter looked at El for help. He really didn't want to give in to Neal's demand.

El nodded and spoke to Neal, "Sweetie, you are tired. Why don't we take you home. We can then talk."

Neal closed his eyes. He shouldn't have rested under the tree. But he was beyond exhausted and his injured leg was paining so he had decided to rest for a while. Yes, that was the only reason, Neal thought trying to convince himself. But deep down if he was true to himself then he actually never wanted to leave. He wanted to go back to his Winter Wonderland. He wanted to go back to his parents.

His heart was aching with intense longing at the time. His legs weren't responding to his brains either. So he had decided to stay a little more longer. And then he had spotted the tree. It brought so many memories. He had limped his way to the tree trying to find some solace there. Before he knew he had shut his eyes and was asleep.

But now he was seriously regretting this decision of his. He should have left. The Burkes wouldn't have found him. He was actually surprised that they had found him in the first place. He hadn't imagined them looking out for him so soon.

No. Who was he kidding to. Of course they were going to search him as soon as they realized that was missing. He suddenly snapped back to the present when he heard El calling him worriedly.

"Neal, honey?"

He didn't turn to look at her. "Please put me down." He repeated when he realised that Peter was still carrying him.

When Peter still didn't make any move to set him down and kept looking at him with tenderness. No, not tenderness. With pity. At least that's what Neal thought, Neal let out a frustrated sigh and started to free himself on his own.

"Wait, kiddo." Peter said startling as Neal continued to struggle. "You will hurt yourself." Jostling his injured arm wasn't going to do good to the kid.

"Then why don't you just put me down." Neal bit back in irritation.

Peter sighed and nodded. "Okay, alright."

He gently put Neal down. "There you go, kiddo." He smiled to ease some of the tension.

Neal didn't return the smile though and started walking away from Peter but was stopped by El.

"Neal, sweetie. Please don't leave." Her voice was so warm and heavy with emotion that it intensified the ache in Neal's heart.

"El, please." Neal pleaded. He just wanted to go away from the Burkes. He didn't want to hear them say how much of a disappointment he was.

"Look, Neal, just come home, please." Peter pleaded in return. Neal avoided Peter's eyes and remained still. Peter looked at El helplessly, silently asking her to do something, anything to get Neal home.

El nodded and grabbed Neal's hand in hers. Neal stared at the hands and a pleasant warmth surged in his body. El smiled and spoke softly, "Neal, baby, why don't you just come home with us.."

"El..I" Neal cut her off but squeezed his hand gently and continued,

"Just listen to me, okay, sweetie." She urged on.

Neal nodded. How could he not. How could he even say no to El.

"Sweetie, just come with inside and give us a chance."

Neal's eyes pricked. He wanted to say no. He should say no. He didn't think that he could handle talking to El and Peter. He knew what they were going to tell him. It was the reason that he had left in the first place. They were going to tell him how much disappointed they were with him.

El looked at Peter who shook his head in defeat. He was completely at loss as to how to get Neal home. El turned back to Neal and called out, "Neal?"

After another few seconds of silence, Neal finally replied. "Okay." He nodded.

"Thank you, honey." El squeezed Neal's hand before letting it go.

Neal started to walk away from them and that's when Peter and El realized that he was limping.

"Neal.." Peter's voice was filled with compassion. It made Neal involuntarily flinch. He wasn't expecting Peter to be compassionate to him.

Peter paled. He didn't think his voice could ever have such an effect on Neal. He closed his eyes as once again he was hit by immense guilt. Not that it had left him ever.

"Neal, you are hurt."

Neal scoffed. Where was this compassion when they were at the warehouse. He turned around to face Peter. Angry blue eyes locking in with warm brown ones.

"That is none of your concern, Peter."

Peter gaped at Neal and at his harsh words. Before he could answer though, El came to the rescue. She stepped beside Neal and said, "It's okay, honey. Let's go." She put her arm around Neal's waist. Neal stiffened but then relaxed.

"Okay, M..El."

El's heart broke. Neal stopped himself from calling her Mom. It was killing her but she didn't say anything because she knew that they had to seek his forgiveness first. He had start trusting them again before he would go back to calling her mom.

Silently the trio headed home. Upon entering they straight away went into the living room. El sat Neal down on to the couch. She smiled kindly at him and he couldn't help but return the smile.

"I will go get some hot chocolate. I'm sure that you are starved." She said and almost ran into the kitchen before Neal could protest.

Neal sat there on the couch with his eyes lowered and fixed on the carpet. It felt so strange to be back like this. It was really fascinating that up until this evening this was his home. And now he just wasn't sure.

Suddenly a shadow fell in line of his vision and even without looking Neal knew that it was Peter. He gulped.

'This is it.' He thought bitterly. This is where Peter will tell him that he was no longer needed in their lives. He waited for those harsh cruel words. He was now prepared for them. He just wanted to get over with it. But then those heart clenching words never came.

Instead Peter just knelt down on the floor next to him. Neal heard a soft click. His eyes shifted towards the sound and was surprised to see that it was the first aid kit. His eyes then went to Peter who was- smiling? Yes, smiling.

"Let's get this leg of yours sorted, huh." Peter said, keeping his voice as normal as he could.

Neal bit his lip and remained silent. Peter started working on his injured leg without waiting for any reply from him. Neal just stared at him trying to decipher the real reason for Peter's sudden kindness.

Neal's eyes watered as Peter worked with such care. His mind wandered into the past when Peter had always taken care of his injuries. Peter was always kind, Neal knew that. But after the warehouse incident, Neal's heart wasn't allowing it to believe that anymore. He really didn't want to end up hurt again.

After Neal's leg was cleaned and wrapped Peter closed the first aid kit. He patted Neal's leg gently and said, "All done." The smile never left his face and Neal turned away.

Peter's heart was breaking but he just got up and went to sit beside Neal. Neal tensed for a moment but then relaxed when Peter sat down keeping a good distance between them.

They sat there in an awkward silence. The silence stretched on and Peter knew that he had to start talking. Had to start apologizing but words just couldn't come out of his mouth. He was never good at emotions and stuff like that. Maybe that's why I said those cruel words to him. He thought unconsciously. He tried to open his mouth a few times but then shut it quickly. God, how was he going to make things right this way. He wondered.

Neal on the other hand wasn't doing good either. He just wanted to run away from the entire thing. The silence was suffocating him. He rubbed his forehead with his free hand and adjusted his sling. He then leaned his head back and rested it on the arm of the couch. He was really tired. He just wanted to get over with everything and go back to sleep.

The silence continued and Neal began to feel lightheaded and drowsy. He felt his eyes drooping shut. He was almost asleep when El's voice floated into his ears.

"Neal..sweetie." She said. "Here." She lifted one of the mugs of hot chocolate and handed it to Neal who took it with a smile of his own even though it was a tired one. "This will help you with the fatigue." She continued.

Neal brought the mug to his lips and took a long sip from it, the warm liquid doing wonders to his tired body and mind.

El offered one mug to Peter who took it grateful for the much needed distraction from the horrible silence that was stretched between him and Neal. She then grabbed her own mug and got settled on the chair besides the couch.

The trio silently drowned their drinks. El and Peter had kept glancing at each other the entire time. El kept gesturing Peter to start apologising to Neal and Peter nodded awkwardly. Neal on the other hand kept his concentration on the hot chocolate but he could clearly feel the silent gestures from El and Peter. But he didn't dare look at them.

After clearing the mugs and putting them back in the kitchen, El once again sat down at her place. Once again silence continued and El was now glaring at Peter. It was like she was threatening him, telling him that he better start apologising or it would be the death of his.

Peter nodded and twisted himself so that he was facing Neal better now.

He tried to calm his racing heart and spoke, "Neal.."

Neal didn't respond and only stared at his sling as if he was actually intrigued by it. Peter swallowed and shifted his gaze at El. El only gestured to try again. And so he did just that.

"Neal, buddy..will you please look at me?"

Neal inhaled deeply and finally turned towards Peter. He let out a surprised gasp. Peter was holding his keychain turned chain in his hand and was offering it to him.

He automatically stretched out his free hand to grab the chain but then suddenly his hand froze midway.

What was Peter doing with the chain. More importantly how did Peter get the chain. He sucked in a sharp breath as he suddenly realised that he had kept the chain into the pocket of his jacket. That jacket which he had worn at the stakeout. His entire body went cold at the realisation. His heart raced even as he spoke, almost in a whisper, "You know."

Peter's heart felt like it was going to explode. He glanced at El. She nodded slightly, encouraging him to go on. Peter smiled slightly and sighed before turning his attention back to Neal.

Neal was once again avoiding Peter. He was staring at the chain in Peter's hand. He now understood why there was this sudden change in the attitude of Peter. He never really doubted El's intentions. He knew that no matter what Peter must have told her, she would have given him the benefit of the doubt.

"Neal." Peter called out but Neal didn't reply. Peter then placed his hand on top of Neal's and squeezed it gently.

"Please, Neal. Just look at me."

Neal finally looked at Peter and the latter sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Peter said sincerely.

Neal didn't say anything and waited for Peter to continue.

"Neal, I cannot even begin to explain how much sorry I am right now."

Neal didn't reply, merely continued to stare into Peter's warm brown eyes. How much he had missed this warmth in his eyes. The coldness in those eyes had shattered his heart. He suppressed a shudder as he thought of those eyes. He tried to concentrate on what Peter was telling him.

"I know, buddy, that I shouldn't have said and done things that I did at the warehouse. What I did was.." He paused and Neal blinked, waiting for Peter to continue,

"Cruel. And I am so so sorry for that. I should have let you explain the things the way they were." He paused again, waiting for Neal to say something, anything but Neal never said anything, only stared at Peter. So he went on,

"I know what I did is not at all forgivable but.." Peter stopped. A heart clenching thought popped into his mind. What if Neal never forgave him? What if he left them? But what option did he have after all other than to apologize and see how Neal will react. He opened his mouth to speak but Neal cut him off.

"It's okay, Peter. I forgive you." His voice was cold and monotonous. It pierced right through Peter and El's heart. Neal was far from forgiving them.

El leaned forward to speak but Neal was talking, "So now that the things are out in the open and cleared, and the matter is solved, can I go now?"

"What? No!" Peter exclaimed. Neal startled a little but quickly schooled his features. Peter cringed because he saw the way Neal was startled. He had spoken a little too loudly and harshly but no matter what, he wasn't going to let go Neal.

"No, kiddo, you can't go." He knew that by asking them whether he could go meant that he wanted to leave this place. Leave them. "This is your home. You just don't leave your home and go away like that."

"Yes, Sweetie. Please never say those words again." El finally spoke.

Neal turned to face El and replied, "I'm sorry, El, but much as it has been very tempting, I have realized that Inwill never be the son that you guys have always dreamed of."

"No.." El started to say but again Neal wasn't finished.

"And plus in Peter's own words, I'm just a criminal. Always was. Always will be."

Peter's stomach dropped. Hearing his own cruel, cruel words were like pure hell to him. He opened his mouth but still Neal was talking.

"Yeah, you know what, Peter. You are absolutely right. I will always be a criminal. I'm a bad person."

This was it. Peter was just not going to let Neal talk like this. "No, Neal. You are not a bad person. Never were and never will be. It was very mean of me to say such words to you. If anybody's a bad person then it's me. You didn't deserve any of what I said and did to you."

Neal scoffed. Peter's entire body went cold. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest. This was not supposed to go this way. How were things going to get solved like this.

"I am sorry, kid." Peter tried once again.

"No. Don't be. It is okay. I get it, okay." Neal suddenly stood up. Peter and El looked at each other in alarm. They both were quickly on their feet too.

"Just because you figured it out that I had gone into that burning building because of my keychain does not wipe out the cruel.." He paused and turned to look sharply at Peter. "Yes, Peter, they were cruel.. Those words, that slap, it was all very cruel." His voice was rising with every word.

El came forward, "Baby.." Her heart was breaking on listening the anguish in Neal's voice but Neal stepped away from her.

"No! Stop! I'm a criminal.."

"Buddy.." This time Peter interrupted but Neal raised his hand to stop him.

"Yes, Peter, I am a criminal. But that doesn't give the right to you guys to keep doing this to me, okay. You love and care for me at one time and then suddenly you see that I am not that worth all the trouble and start to degrade me. This is not done."

Both Peter and El stood there speechless, too stunned by the way Neal was pouring out those angry, heartfelt words. Words that were actually true. They had adopted Neal as their son but had they really thought him as one? Would they have reacted the same way that they reacted today if they really had considered Neal as their son?

Peter's heart squeezed itself. Neal was correct. They had adopted him but they never really knew how to be parents. El was perfect but him? He was a failure of a father. It was getting difficult to breathe with each word that Neal uttered but he knew that he had to hear them. He deserved this.

"So, you found out that I had gone there for the keychain, but what if you never knew the real reason? Then what? Would you still be apologising me for your behaviour, Peter?" Neal was now crying and his words were now mixed with sobs.

El's own eyes were filled with tears. She just couldn't bear to see her kid like this.

"I.." Peter started to say but his words caught in his throat. Would he have still apologised to Neal? Would he have trusted that Neal had not gone for the gems? He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. No. No, he wouldn't have done the right thing.

"See! This is what I am talking about." Neal sniffed. "You just can't keep doing this to me. Before you guys came into my life, I was okay with everything that James did. I had accepted things the way they were. But you guys, you guys gave me hope of a better life, a better ending, a happy ending." A few more tears rolled down from his eyes and he wiped them off angrily.

Peter and El both took little comfort in the fact that Neal was still calling his father by his name and not Dad. That would have been devastating for them. Neal wasn't finished though.

"I really can't keep doing this. Please, I just can't. I just can't keep living in dread and fear. Fear that someday you will finally realise that I am not the son you wanted. So please," Neal paused and turned to face El who had her hand on her mouth and was crying too. Neal's own heart was breaking with his anguish so continued, "El.. Please just let me go. Please."

"No, Neal.." El started to say but Neal quickly turned away and faced Peter who was standing there soaking each and every word of Neal.

"Peter, please. I..just let me go. I will manage. Mozzie's there. I just.. Please let me go. Pl.." Neal could never finish the rest of his words as he was suddenly wrapped in a strong but warm hug. It took a moment for his brain to realise what had happened. It was Peter who was hugging him. It was a little awkward as his cast and sling came in between them but still Neal could feel the warmth of Peter's hug.

Peter just clung on to Neal like he was his lifeline. He kept his arms wrapped around his kid and didn't let go. Didn't let go even though Neal was standing there as stiff as a board. He just hugged him, trying to pour out all his love for Neal in that hug.

Neal didn't dare move. He was acutely aware of the increasing wetness of his shirt. Peter was crying. Not that he himself wasn't. But it was a strange feeling. For him Peter was strong. He was his strength, his support, his Dad...

He stopped his train of thoughts right there. And then Peter was talking,

"I'm really sorry , buddy." Peter had never sounded so broken and all Neal could think was that how to stop this pain of his. The more Peter clung on to Neal the more Neal felt his broken heart mended. Yes the pain was still there but now it was reduced to a dull ache. An ache which would take time to go away but still Neal would take it. Instinctively Neal brought his free hand around Peter and wrapped it tightly and whispered, "It's okay, it's okay.." He paused and then said, "Dad. It's okay."

Peter stiffened this time. By uttering the word Dad, Neal had said it all. He had finally forgiven him. And then just like that, all the tension left him and he sagged in relief but didn't let go off Neal yet.

"I love you, kiddo."

"I know." Was all that Neal replied. Because that was true. He knew that Peter and El loved him.

Slowly Peter untangled himself free from Neal and gazed into those blue eyes and saw nothing but love for him. For El. Once again he felt guilty about the way this whole thing had started. But..but Neal was smiling now. Even though it was a little broken but it was there.

Neal turned away from Peter to face El. She was standing there with apprehension. She was very glad that Neal had forgiven Peter but she knew this was only a start. It was going to take much more than the hug but for now Neal had behaved more maturely. She was also happy that Neal had called Peter Dad but she was still scared about what Neal would call her?

She didn't have to wait for long though. Neal reached her in a couple of strides and engulfed her in a hug and whispered softly, "I'm so sorry, Mom. I put you through this. I'm so sorry."

El only wrapped her hands around her boy, relishing every moment of it. Neal had proved once again what an amazing person he was. He was the one who was hurt but he still made things better in just one moment. "I love you, sweetie. No need to apologise, honey."

Peter couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. He walked up to his family and patted lightly on El's shoulder, a sign to show his support. El smiled slightly and Peter knew that she hadn't forgiven him fully but he also knew that he was going to make it alright. He then ruffled Neal's hair with affection.

Neal suddenly broke away from El and mock glared at Peter. "Not the hair, Dad. I have a reputation to maintain."

Peter laughed. His heart ached though, because he knew that his kid was still hurting and was only putting up a front. But he was going to take whatever Neal was giving them. It was going to be a long road to gain his kid's trust back but Peter was going to do everything to make it happen.

"Now come on, buddy. You need to rest. Get going to your Winter Wonderland."

Neal chuckled, and this time it was more genuine which made both El and Peter happy. "Yeah, I definitely am sleepy." He started to walk but then El stopped him.

"Neal, honey, you forgot this." Peter had dropped it on the couch when he had gotten up when Neal had suddenly abandoned the couch too.

Neal turned and saw that El was holding out his chain. His heart stopped for all two seconds. No matter what happened, this chain was very important to him and it will always be. He smiled at El and gladly took the chain from her and hung it around his neck.

"There. Done." El smiled. Neal once again started to walk away but this time Peter stopped him.

"Hey, Neal.."

"Yeah?"

"Um.. Um..would you want me to carry you to your Winter Wonderland?" Peter asked, his entire body trembling in fear. Fear that Neal might reject him out right but then Neal surprised him.

"I thought you'd never ask." Neal was smiling. Peter took that as a plus. It was a start.

 **...**

 **Okay so this took really long and I'm extremely sorry for that. Hope you will forgive me.**

 **Yes. Things are finally almost good between the Burkes.**

 **I have a confession to make. Now you guys who were with me since Lost and found must know that I had told about how my life sucked. Well it just got suckier and so I am extremely sorry that this story as of now is complete. I really won't be able to write now. But u never know.. life might change n I might come back.**

 **I really hope that that if I do come back, my dear readers will come back too :)**

 **I am not marking this as Complete because I might come back and continue the story right from where I left. Lastly..I want to thank each and everyone for loving my fics. Thank you so much guys. You all are the best. I love you :)**

 **Be seeing you,**

 **JoeNeal :)**


End file.
